Night Child : Among the Blessed
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Night; Second in "Night Child"; Alisa's been living in Tartarus, after two years, she gets a chance to leave on a mission. It's dangerous, risky, and the world might be destroyed if she fails. Typical. What she doesn't expect? It also sends her to Hogwarts, where she finds the boy she swore revenge on.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Daughter of Night". Highly recommended that you read that first.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Percy Jackson. 'Nuff said.**

**_For the benefit of those who do not understand Alisa's Ghost-Sight_**

**Ghost-Sight:_  
><em>**

**Her "Ghost-Sight" is like a bat's sight or Toph's, only more sensitive. She sends out vibrations through movement and the vibrations sent back are how she detects objects. Her "sight" is sensitive enough to detect the deeper portion of paper that appears when a person writes, so she can read/write. The ability, however, limits her "sight" to the ground, so she cannot "see" anything that flies. She retains a little of this ability in water, but it is very limited and unreliable.**

* * *

><p><strong>~A New Beginning~<strong>

My name is Alisa McKenzie, I am the only living child, as well as only daughter, of Nyx, personification of Night itself.

My only other sibling was a boy born eons ago according to my mother, the only thing I could glean from her is that he died a horrible death at age 15.

It's been two years since that Son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, pushed a sword into my father. Three years since I made my choice to stay in Tartarus where my mother and her consort dwell.

It's been a year since Lady Hecate gave me the _O So Powerful Stick_. Note the sarcasm there. I still have no idea what the hell she thinks I'm gonna do with that thing.

This morning, my mother told me that Lady Hecate has come back to... inform me. Finally.

Me and my mother. We've been having a... problem. I really wanted to get out of this hell hole. At first, I willingly got up every day to train myself. Soon, I started pestering my mother about when I can go to the outside world.

A bit of advice if you ever see the goddess of Night. My mother isn't a very... enduring... or patient... woman. After a few weeks of asking, she sent me down the Sacarak Pit. Sacaraks, if you're so unfortunate to meet one, are a mutation of Kronos' evil essence and a pit scorpion, I'm sure you've heard of the damn thing. Sacaraks are much much worse than pit scorpions though.

Instead of killing you in a minute, every sting feels like a flaming knife plunged into bare flesh, it felt like what a third-degree burn would feel like if your nerves weren't destroyed. If you think that's bad, the aftermath is much worse. The mutation turned the Sacarak's poison into a torture device. Every drop of venom in your body feels absolutely... ugh I can't find a fitting word for it. It's like the venom turned into a million different insects crawling beneath your flesh and in your veins, eating you from the inside out.

Needless to say, it wasn't the best day of my life. Yet, it was the least horrifying of my tortures when dear mother was in one of her moods.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I was waiting in my room for Lady Hecate. My guitar on my lap as I played with it's Tartarian Steel strings.

Tartarian Steel is a metal mined in the deepest cave of Tartarus. It's been unavailable since the Fall of the Titans and probably still unavailable to the ones on the earthen plane. Kronos' scent and aura was still too strong here for anyone to enter willingly. An interesting thing about Tartarian Steel is that it seeps out the energy of anything it destroys and gives them to the owner, who probably spent a large amount of time in Tartarus which is the reason the energy is given to him/her.

My guitar, as you can pretty damn expect of a demigod, wasn't exactly as it seemed to be. If you press a button hidden in the built-in amplifier/speaker, it transforms the guitar into Disguise Mode, where it's a necklace with a black guitar charm on it, or Offense Mode, where it's a 3 foot long sword of deadly Tartarian Steel, or, lastly, Stealth Mode, where it's a one-side-serrated one-side-sharpened-blade dagger made of Tartarian Steel.

A loud _Creeeaak_ came from my door, according to my Ghost Sight (the name I dubbed my seeing-yet-not-seeing vision), it was Lady Hecate.

"Ah... child. It is time. Do you have it?" she asked me. I figured 'it' was the stick.

"Yes." I replied, "Though I still have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do with the damned thing."

"Language, child." she said testily before continuing, "That _thing_ is the key to getting you out of here." she paused a bit, I'm not sure why but maybe because she had a thing for the theatrical. I mean, she_ is_ the goddess of magic.

"That," she said, "is a powerful magical item imbued with the ability to let a certain user... control... the magical energies."

"...I'm sorry I don't speak _Universe and You_." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

Hecate twitched, "It is, what mortals call, a _wand_."

I laughed out loud, "Really, Lady Hecate?" I said, then I realized I was talking to a goddess whose domain was magic. "Er.. I mean, don't you need to be a wizard or a witch?"

"That is correct, child." she replied.

"...um..." I said, "I'm not a witch."

She cocked her head to the side, "Of course you are, child. Your mother was from a world where the magical energies flowed freely. You, as her daughter, have the ability to control them too. But, unlike my children, you need a wand."

Then, somehow knowing where the sti- er wand, was hidden, she took it out and started tinkering with it. "Now, let's see, this wand isn't activated yet so it didn't react to your presence when you held it.. Ah... here."

She handed it to me and made a motion with her hands. I stared at the st- I mean, wand.

"Well," she said, slightly impatient, "give it a flick."

I flicked my hand and a the room was lit up like sunlight could reach it.

Searing pain hit my eyes.

"Shit!" I screamed as the light blinded me. It hurt like hell. I dropped the wand and covered my eyes, everything was red.

The moment the wand hit the ground, the light shut off and everything was dark again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It took a full hour before I stopped feeling disoriented. It also took an hour for my Ghost Sight to return and by then Hecate had told me that she had a special mission for me, a very dangerous mission that could mean the difference between the destruction or the survival of our current society. Oh fucking joy.

I had half a mind to not go but Hecate said one phrase, and I almost packed my bags right the.

"You don't have to come back here." she said, knowing that would catch my attention.

I turned to her. "Never again? I never have to come back, even after the... mission... is done?"

She nodded her head, "Never again."

I concentrated on her voice, "Give me details."

"First, you have to train your magic skills, for about a year." she said.

"I said details, not to be rude, Lady Hecate, but can we start at where I'm going... a year from now." I said the last part as an afterthought.

She nodded her head again, "Have you ever heard of... _Hogwarts_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I posted this because... well, because I wanted to give you guys something before I focus on my exams. Anyway, thank you for reading DoN's sequel, I hope you enjoyed it. See you in about two weeks. Review! ~Nyx**


	2. The Riddle Quest

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. That good enough for you?**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Riddle Quest~<strong>

000_ Nico_ 000

I trudged up the Fields of Punishment with a bunch of souls chained to my fist.

Ever since Alisa disappeared, going to camp has been... depressing.

I usually just spend my time in the Underworld now.

Really, I've just been Hades' errand boy. Go get these souls for me, feed Cerberus, whack Charon on the head. The worst of my errands is killing a mutated Underworld monster. A mutated monster is something you _definitely_ do _not_ want to meet. It's a combination of a monster and Kronos' essence which makes it more powerful and gives it some torturous new weapons. A monster like that used to appear once in a few years, but it's been happening more often since Tartarus is trying to purge itself of Kronos' essence.

The chain jingled and rattled, shaking me from diverting my attention to a particularly annoying soul that's trying to get free for the fourth time.

"Shit! Stay still, you dead idiots!" I shouted at the souls attached to me. Then, drawing out my blade, I pointed at the soul whose been giving me trouble for the past twenty minutes. "If you try to escape _one_ more time, I will personally make you wish you were swimming in molten lava for all eternity."

The soul cowered and said, "Y-yes, my l-lord."

After I finished 'escorting' them to their eternal punishment, a loud screech echoed from the castle. "GRAAAH!"

A few minutes later, a very large raven came down and perched on a tree in front of me, "Caaaw!"

I stared at it for a bit, probably with a pissed-off look on my face. "What do you want, Chamos?" I said. Chamos was my... pet? I'm not sure really, more of a... familiar... I guess.

"Caw!" In my head, Chamos' raspy voice spoke, _My lord, Master Hades summons you..._

I sighed, "Ngh... fine..." I held on to Chamos' thick talons as he flew across the Fields of Asphodel. Usually, flying disturbs me, but since Chamos was an Underworlder, like me, I was fine.

Chamos entered the castle through a large window that was beside Dad's throne room. I quickly let go the his talons and landed squarely on my feet.

"NICO!" my father's voice echoed through the hall.

I walked up to him and bowed respectfully. "Yes, father?"

He through a fireball above my head, this happened often so I just stood there, unflinching.

"TOM RIDDLE'S SOUL HAS ESCAPED!" He screamed as he threw more fireballs at the obsidian walls.

I frowned, Tom Riddle... Tom Riddle... I feel like I knew that guy. Then it hit me.

Crap. That's the guy whose soul came in here in eight pieces. Not good. That gave my father a whole mountain of paperwork to fill out, and if there's anything my Dad hated more than his brothers, it's paperwork.

He glared at me, "You!" he motioned for me to come forward, "Come, boy!"

I walked until I was in front of him, "Yes, father?"

"I've sent an IM to Chiron about this matter, you will have to lead a quest to capture Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul. Go to Camp and get yourself a prophecy." His anger flared suddenly. Throwing another fireball, he shouted, "Go! Go now, and take Chamos with you!"

I quickly ran from the throne room and whistled for Chamos.

I held up my arms as Chamos swooped down and grabbed them.

Camp Half-Blood. Sigh.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Chamos let me land in front of the Big House. Gloom spread over me as I thought of Alisa.

I knocked on the door of the blue building.

Chiron opened the door, "Ah... Nico. Your father has told me about his... predicament."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, "Can I just go ask Rachel for a prophecy?"

Chiron's tail twitched slightly, "Okay, you know the way, correct?"

I nodded and turned to the direction of Rachel's cave.

As I was walking past the Cabins, Percy came up to me, his arm on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Nico!" He exclaimed, "Where've you been?"

I walked on, mumbling "Underworld."

"Oh, no, no, no." Percy walked up to me, "Your not getting rid of me that easily, come on!" He draped his arm over my shoulders, "Spend some time with your ol' cousin, Perce!"

I looked at him and he had a goofy grin on his face.

I sighed, "Sorry, _cousin Perce_, but my father's making me go on a quest to retrieve a lost soul that wants to take over the world."

He shrugged, "You can put it off, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "I did mention it wanted to_ take over the world_, right?"

"Aw, come on, Nico. We saved the world, _twice_. You can take a break."

I looked at Annabeth, "Help me?"

She laughed lightly and whacked Percy's head, "Hey! What was that for, Wise Girl?"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, Nico's obviously doing something important. Unlike _some_ people who _still_ hasn't finished Illiad." she said, walking the opposite direction, winking at me.

"Hey!" Percy said, "I haven't been reading that long!"

I could feel Annabeth rolling her eyes, "You started it _last_ summer!"

"Exactly!" Percy said, jogging to catch up with Annabeth.

I rolled my eyes at them and continued walking to Rachel's cave.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The first thing I saw when I walked into Rachel's cave was Rachel lounging on a bean-bag chair in a black-and-white kimono eating sushi. Weird.

"Oh, hey Nico!" she said cheerily when she saw me, "Want some?"

"Er, no thanks." I replied, "I'm here for a prophecy."

"Oh, well, that's great then! Have a seat and I'll go get the Spirit of Delphi." she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Y'know, 'cause, I can totally summon the Spirit of Delphi at wi-" she suddenly sat up straight as green smoke poured out of her.

She turned to me with glowing green eyes,

"_Child of Hades, Among the Hecate-blessed you should be,  
><em>

_To find the lost soul with the children of the Eldest Three._

_The son of the forge shall go with thee,_

_To repair the night's soul so Riddle will finally flee_"

Rachel suddenly collapsed back into the bean-bag chair.

"Er... what was I saying?" she said, woozy.

I helped her sit up as I jokingly said, "I guess you _can_ summon the Spirit of Delphi at will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Obviously, I'm back~! Isn't that great? Anyway, I know the prophecy's crap but... I just couldn't think of anything else, okay? Read & Review! ~Nyx**


	3. The Golden Trio

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Golden Trio~<strong>

000 _Alisa_ 000

Even with my Ghost Sight, Gringotts was a thing to behold. Large and intimidating compared to the slightly run-down feel of some of the shops at Diagon Alley.

I felt slightly self-conscious. Some people were sneaking glances at me, some were visibly staring.

Why? Because I had a black bandanna tied around my eyes.

It all started a few days ago, the first time I stepped on the earthen plane in the last three years.

000 _Flashback_ 000

_Lady Hecate stretched out her arm, beckoning me to grab onto her._

_I gripped her arm tightly, excited. I was finally getting out of this hell hole._

_Lady Hecate suddenly flashed out of Tartarus, it felt like falling off an airplane going a hundred miles an hour. It probably lasted a second or two, but it felt longer._

_A bright light penetrated my eyes. My eyes were burning, it felt like they were coated in fire. All I could do was scream._

_A moment later, I'm not sure how long. Hecate said it only lasted a few seconds. It felt like a few days._

_A cold cloth was tied around my head, covering my eyes._

_Instantly, the burning went away._

_"What... what happened?" I asked._

_Hecate answered, "It seems like living in darkness, especially Kronos' tainted darkness, has permanently affected your eyesight."_

_I couldn't believe it, I had to ask, "So... I'm blind?"_

_"Well," she replied, "Not entirely, you could use your... what do you call it? Ah, Ghost Sight."_

_It didn't matter. I'm permanently blind. I could never see colors again. My world will always be black-and-white._

000 _End Flashback_ 000

I sighed. People were still staring.

I purposefully strode into Gringotts. Thankfully, Hecate taught me about the magical world. At least I knew it would offend the goblins if I thought they were little men.

I stood in front of the... er... Head Goblin? It was the guy farthest from the door.

I coughed lightly, "Um.. I want to open Vault..." I trailed off, racking my mind for the Vault number, "er... Vault 428."

His eyebrow raised, "Key...?" he said in a monotonous voice.

"Here." I handed him a small gold key Hecate gave me.

"Ah. The Lady has given this to you?" he asked, it was probably rhetorical since he didn't wait for an answer. "Follow me."

I followed the goblin into a cart.

_Holy cow. Is that safe?_ was my first thought.

I climbed on and the cart zoomed along a rail, passing hundreds of vaults and caves.

Finally, it slowed to a large vault.

"Vault 428..."

The goblin motioned for me to step out with him. He inserted the key to an invisible keyhole and the door's mechanism started to work, clicks and pings echoed through the empty cave.

_Whoa, Kale would totally love this._ I thought unconsciously. You're probably wondering how I remembered him. Since Dad died, memories from those.. forgotten times came back eventually.

The vault finally opened, revealing a small mountain of coins in the middle.

I opened my enchanted pack. It was a backpack enchanted to hold more than it was supposed to. I randomly put in some galleons, when it felt like it would do. I turned around and asked the goblin to take me back up.

After exiting Gringotts, I bought a bunch of other Hogwarts-required things, going through a list in my head.

_Cauldron..._

_Books..._

_Owl..._

_Robes..._

_Dress Robes..._

Suddenly, I bumped into a guy with glasses and... is that a lightning scar? I went through my memories. Pretty sure Hecate said something about a lightning-scar boy.

Oh, right. Harry Potter. Chosen One and all that. He had something to do with my quest...

"ello... Hello?" a worried voice floated out, breaking my thoughts, "Hello? You okay there?"

"Bad luck, mate." another voice said, "You injured a bloody blind girl."

I shook my head, "Ummm..." I aid blankly.

A girl with bushy hair reached down, "Oh, have some tact, Ron."_ Yeah, that guy needed tact._ "You okay there?"

I pushed away her hand and got up myself, "Um, no worries. I'm fine, just surprised."

"Hey, you American?" the tactless dude, Ron was it? said. "You have a funny accent."

"Well," I snapped, "You have a funny face."

"Oh yeah?" Ron snapped back, "How could you see it?"

"Well, even a blind person can feel how damn ugly you are!" I retorted.

"Hey, hey." I think it was Harry, "Haven't we had enough fighting?"

"Sorry." Ron and I said simultaneously, which caused him to glare at me. I couldn't glare back. Blind, remember?

"I'm Harry, that's Ron, that's Hermione, and this is Ginny. What's your name?" Harry said, pointing to each person and then putting his arm around a girl younger than the three of them. She resembled Ron even without colors. He stretched out his hand.

"I'm Alisa McKenzie. The blind American exchange student." I said, taking his hand. "You really should teach your brother some tact." I said to his companion.

She looked at me with a confused face, "How could you know where I am and who my brother is, you're blind right? Er, sorry." She quickly said.

"No worries, but explaining would take forever." I replied.

"Wanna come with us?" Ginny said, "I need someone other than Hermione to teach my brother some tact."

"Hey, I have tact!" Ron complained.

I grinned, "Sure."

It was nice talking to an actual person again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing really exiting happens here... I promise I'll try and make it up to ya'll in the next chapter! ~Nyx**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. HP. Or. PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Sorting Hat~<strong>

000 Alisa 000

I. Hate. Train. Stations.

There's so many people! It feels like I'm in a constantly moving box. People coming from the left, pressing to my right, and pushing past me.

A jolt runs through my body as a group of six pushes past me. No parents. No relatives. Eerily familiar.

I was about to run up to them, but even my Ghost Sight could not find them in the pressing crowd.

"Hey, Alisa!" Hermione gripped my shoulder, and I spun around to face her. "Wanna join us in the train car?"

"Umm... sure..." I answered, climbing in with her and the others.

I looked back once, it's really an unconscious reaction. I couldn't see anything, but my head whipped in the direction I felt the group rushing too.

I shook my head again and followed Hermione to their train cabin.

_Impossible._ I thought_, Probably just a look-a-like, especially since I haven't seen him for over three years._

_There was no way Kale would be here._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I had my elbow on the edge of the window. The train was so busy, even though we're moving. Some were crowding around a old lady with a cart full of Halloween treats. Some of the younger kids ran outside the train cabins.

If I wasn't blind, it'd look like I was staring at the scenery outside. But I am, and I wasn't. I was thinking about the Kale look-a-like. His body touched mine for less than a second so I didn't really get a good image of him.

I turned my head towards my cabin mates. Ginny was having another argument with Ron, something about her and Harry, I think. Harry was sitting contently on the seat opposite mine. He was staring out the window, his fingers intertwined with Ginny's.

Ron sat opposite Ginny, which meant he was beside me. Hermione was on Ron's other side and was trying to get Ron and Ginny to stop arguing.

"I'm just saying...!" Ron said, "You wouldn't want to see me and Hermione snogging now, would you?"

"Well," Ginny snapped, "You were the one that walked in without knocking!"

"Ron, you already said you were okay with it! Stop arguing!" Hermione said.

"Well, I said I was okay with the fact that my sister and my best mate were dating!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm not bloody okay with the fact they were snogging in public!"

I tapped Ron's shoulder.

"Wha- Hey!" he complained. I just smacked his head.

"Are you sure your brain's working?" I said, "If you're okay with them dating, then you should be okay with them kissing!"

"Wha-?" Ron started, but I cut him off.

"Some people are trying to concentrate, and you're being a pig-headed snot-nosed imbecile!" I shouted over him, "And the next freaking time you start an argument with stupid reasons, you'll be hearing worse!"

The cabin fell silent, all of them stunned. Even Harry stopped sight-seeing to look at me.

Ginny's face broke into a grin, "I'm liking you better every second!" and then put her head on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to smile contently and Ron to fume silently lest he wished to meet my wrath.

I smiled at her, "Well, I hope you don't mind me liking your brother, less and less."

She laughed.

"'Ey!" a tall, lanky boy peeked in, "We're almost there!"

Everyone looked at the newcomer, "Hey, Neville." they chorused.

"Who's that?" He said, "And why's she wearing a blindfold?"

If they could've seen it, I would've rolled my eyes. "That," I said indignantly, "is a person with a name."

"Oh, sorry." he said, stretching out his hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom, and you are?"

"Alisa McKenzie," I said, shaking his outstretched hand, "Blind American exchange student."

"How old are you all?" I asked, something dawned on me. They seemed too old to be students...

"We're all nineteen, except Ginny, she's eighteen." They said.

"But, shouldn't you all have graduated by now?" I asked.

"Well, we should, but last year, Hogwarts was being rebuilt after Voldemort was defeated." Harry said, "Um.. you do know Voldemort, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts without knowing one of the most world-changing events there is, right?" I said, "Chosen One?"

Ron smirked, "Look at that, Harry! Even in America you're famous."

"Oh, not really," I said, nonchalantly, "I just studied up before coming here."

Hermione nodded, "Good for you, but we should all be changing now."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After we all changed, Ginny, and the rest of them, followed the 2nd to 7th years.

Hagrid, a large half-giant, had dragged me towards the first years.

I glowered as Ron snickered at me.

The sun had set hours ago, and I felt calm as we rode the enchanted boats across. There was a commotion at first, some student refused to go into the water. I didn't really pay much attention.

I felt calm, but my sight was limited to the boat. My senses were on overdrive the whole way.

We landed on a short strip of land that ended at the castle wall, Hagrid led us inside where Professor Mcgonagall, I think she's the headmistress now, led us to the Great Hall.

The castle was... breath-taking. It was infinitely more breath-taking than Gringotts. The Great Hall was absolutely magnificent. Hecate told me that the roof was enchanted to look like the sky, but I couldn't see it. Obviously.

We came to the front where a oddly misshapen hat sat on a stool. A huge tear in front suddenly opened, some of the first years gasped.

A weirdly old voice echoed from the hat.

__Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_

...The hat was singing. I didn't know whether I should be surprised that it can speak or horrified by the singing...

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

So this was the famous Sorting Hat...

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_...Nothing you can't see, huh,_ I thought to myself, _we'll see about that._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The hat had finally stopped singing, _thank the gods_, Mcgonagall pulled out a scroll, and called out, "Abbington, Elodie!"

A thin, willowy girl with long hair came up, she was very nervous. I could "see" her shaking. The hat was placed on her head, I could hear slight mutters and whispers.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted suddenly, causing some of the first-years to jump.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she joined a long table full of loud, cheering students.

Mcgonagall continued on the list, calling out names and the hat would call out, "Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! Slytherin! Hufflepuff!"

Some kids' sorting took longer than others, while some of them were sorted the moment the hat touched their heads.

Soon, the amount of students dwindled, and I noticed something.

Oh, crap.

"Students, I have an announcement to make,"

It took all my control not to attack the boy five feet away from me, at least, not until I was sure.

"We have accepted an Exchange Program, and these three students have come from America."

Not yet. Not yet. Not yet.

"All of them will be in their sixth year."

Not sure yet...

"We will Sort them, however, for they did not have any Sorting in America."

"Firstly,"

I knew, if this was _him_, he'd be first.

_"Amante, Kale."_

_Why in the world is Kale here?_

_Wait, so that _was_ him in the station?_

_Who was he with?  
><em>

I breathed in, thinking, _Kale... It might not be him... Doubtful, but there's a chance it isn't._

The hat was placed on his head, it took some time, but it finally exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

I held back until she called the next name.

Half of me begged that it wasn't, the other half begged that it was.

_"di Angelo, Nico."_

_It's him.  
><em>

I was stunned for a moment, then I lunged at the lanky boy about to climb the steps, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I got a review saying they didn't understand how Alisa turned blind.**

**It's simple really,**

**(1) Alisa spent a whole three years in complete darkness. You know how when it's really dark and you're accustomed to it, when someone suddenly turns on the lights, you're "ARGH! MY EYES!". So imagine living a whole three years without light and suddenly going into bright sunlight.**

**(2) In those three years Alisa's been subjected to Kronos' essence, which affected her eyes (Since they're the only sense she can't use, she didn't notice). These two combined, permanently blinded her eyes.**


	5. What The Hell Nico Was Doing

**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I owned PJO or HP? No.**

* * *

><p><strong>~What The Hell Nico Was Doing~<strong>

000 _Nico_ 000

000 _King's Cross Station; A few Hours Earlier_ 000

Fuck train stations. Whoever thought it was a great idea to dump a bunch of people in one space is a few swords short of an armory.

I think I'll go hunt him down the next time I go to the Underworld.

I was at Platform 9 3/4 with Kale, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel.

Percy, Thalia, and Kale was with me because of the prophecy. Rachel cam because she wanted to see a "real" school of magic. Annabeth came because she wanted to come with Percy. She'll deny it and blabber on about whatever reason she came up with, but the real reason's Percy.

Me and Kale were coming as American Exchange students, Hecate had blessed us with magical ability or something before we left.

Percy and Annabeth signed up as Defense teachers. Huh, who knew a bunch of magic-users couldn't defend themselves without a wand?

Rachel came under the title "Assistant Divination Professor" whatever that meant.

A tumble of black hair popped out from the crowd, she looked strangely familiar. I couldn't exactly place her face though 'cause half of it was turned away.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we went in the train.

Some old hag with a cart was selling us a bunch of weird Halloween-looking sweets. I heard the Jelly Beans had vomit-flavored ones, and I think I saw a brown frog that was melting under the heat.

I wasn't eating that. No way.

I slowly dozed off in the train, wondering where I was gonna find Tom freaking Riddle's Soul.

If I paid more attention, I would've known it was flitting through the train.

000 _The Boat Docks; A Few Minutes Earlier_ 000

I stared at the huge lake separating me from what was it? Pigfarts? Hogwarts? I couldn't care less right now.

No way in hell was I going to cross that lake.

Never.

You can't make me.

Ever.

I was about to take out my knife and attack the huge hairy dude trying to get me into a boat when Percy, thank Hades, came to my rescue.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them." He whispered in my ear.

A merman came up from the water and Percy started talking to it.

"EEEEE!" The sound from the merman's throat sounded like a cross between a dying tortured dolphin and a guy having his skin ripped from his body while he was conscious.

"Ow!" Percy complained, "Keep your head under!"

A sing-song voice echoed, "Sorry Lord..."

"_Don't call me that, you'll blow my cover!_" Percy whispered to the thing. Soft enough so no one but people who were paying attention and knew how to speak Greek would hear.

"Sorry, sorry..." it said.

"Let Nico pass, okay?" he said.

"But, but lo-" it started.

"Shhh!" Percy said, "Just do it okay?"

The merman sighed in defeat, "Yes, lo- er, sir."

After that little commotion, the merpeople let me pass.

I knew they probably wouldn't harm me, since Perce talked to them, but my hand were gripping the edge of the boat the whole way.

I had to remind myself to breathe.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

000 _Hogwarts Great Hall; Present_ 000

Kale had just been "Sorted" or whatever. There was one other girl here.

An American Exchange Student.

_Her._

At first, I almost didn't recognize her.

Her features were harder. She looked like one of the Big Three kids now. Pushed until they almost broke.

Her skin was pale, her hair tumbled like a black waterfall below her waist, and the most eye-catching was the handkerchief she wore as a blind fold.

It cover half her face. Which was her eyes and about a third of her forehead and nose were covered by the black cloth.

Her body was stiff.

Mouth turned down, fists clenched and body on-edge.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening until the old lady called out my name,

"_di Angelo, Nico._"

That's when she lunged at me.

I felt the movement, and dodged just in time.

"Fuck you, di Angelo!" she screamed, hands balled into fists and about to swing.

"Why. The. Hades. Are. You. Here!" She screamed, every word ended with a punch, to my gut, my chest, my shoulder, until she was on top of me.

She sat on my stomach, face inches from mine, and she pinned my arms over my head.

"Get off me, McKenzie!" I shouted.

"Yeah, right!" She screamed in my face. "I should kill you, here and now!"

I threw her off me, reversing our positions.

"What are you trying to do?" I growled at her.

Someone tapped my shoulder, "Nico?"

I looked up to see Kale, "You're going to blow our cover, and you're attacking a blind girl." That's what he said, but his eyes screamed _Damn it, Nico! You're on top of her!_

I whispered in Alisa's ear, "You have your reasons, I have mine. Don't just attack me after three years of disappearing, because if you showed up here, it means you have something important to do."

I couldn't exactly see her expression, what with the blind fold, but she didn't attack again, so I climbed up the steps.

"So, am I gonna be sorted, or what?" I said, like nothing happened.

The old lady put the singing hat on my head, and I felt a presence pushing against my mind's defenses.

"_Let me in,_" whispered a raspy voice.

I grudgingly put down the defenses, and it searched my mind. I grimaced, such an invasion of privacy.

"_Ahh... so you are one of them,_" the voice whispered. "_But, I am not here to judge your bloodline, I must Sort you..._"

"_You, I sense you have a connection with Salazar Slytherin..._" it whispered.

_Yeah,_ I thought, _He's my half-brother_, but don't you dare judge me because of that.

"_Mmm... hmmm... loyal... maybe too much, ...smart, cunning... yes..._" It reached a part of my memories that I refused to show. "_Open your thoughts, boy._"

_No. Freaking. Way._

"_Show me thy memories,_" it whispered.

"No. Way." I said, out loud. A few students looked up, confused.

"_Show me..._" it insisted.

"I. Said. _No_." I replied, stubbornly.

"_Hmmm..._" it said, and suddenly, it started attacking my defenses. I growled and refused to back down.

The attacks started to increase in pressure.

"Stop it!" I shouted, ripping the hat off my head and to the ground.

"_Hmmm.._." it said, "Stubborn, maybe to a fault, stands by what he thinks..."

"Gryffindor!" It shouted out.

The room was quiet as I sat at the gold-and-red table. The other students were probably still stunned about the fight

"McKenzie, Alisa!" The lady said, breaking the silence.

Alisa turned to me one more time.

I was so distracted by the absolute hatred and burning fury that made up her aura that I almost didn't hear the hat's horrified screams.

_Almost._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly, thanks to all who reviewed, I got more for the previous chapter than all the others combined. I love ya'll. Next, to leoissofunny, I'm sorry if it seemed overly dramatic, but I can't change it. If I did, it would mess up my thoughts, and anyway, you think she'd just stand there, fists clenched after seeing her dad's murderer after three years surrounded by darkness and isolation? I just don't think Alisa would do that. Sorry again to you and anyone else who found that overly dramatic.**


	6. The End of the Beginning at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Think about it, could I be Rick Riordan & J.K. Rowling at the same time? See, no.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The End of the Beginning at Hogwarts~<strong>

000_ Alisa_ 000

I sat down on the wooden stool and closed my eyes, it didn't really change anything except the fact that I can feel the cloth in front of my eyelids instead of my eyeballs.

The headmistress put the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hm, it's heavier than I thought it would be._

"_Hey! Who are you calling heavy?_" an annoyed voice echoed in my mind.

I smirked, "_Hello, Hat._"

The hat was quiet, obviously it didn't really know how to deal with me.

"_Well, let's start._" it said in a formal tone.

"_Mmm..._" it hummed as it searched my mind. I grimaced trying not to send up a mind-shield.

"_You've had an absurdly_ humane_ childhood,_" it said, "_Except for your parents..._"

I grimaced more, my fists were clenched on my lap.

He poked and prodded (metaphorically, of course) my early memories. Suddenly, my mind-shield came up unconsciously. I frowned, confused, until I saw (still metaphorically) that he had come up on my most recent memories, the Tartarian ones.

If I could see, I'd swear the hat was frowning right now. "_Take down your mind-shield._" it said.

"_Hell, no._" I answered bluntly in my head.

"_Show me your memories, child!_" it exclaimed, somehow making it's voice louder in my head.

"_Shit._" I thought, as it pushed against my mental shield. "_I freaking told you, no!_"

"_You're just as stubborn as the di Angelo boy!_" it said. "_Just alike!_"

I froze, "Don't. Ever. Say. We're. Alike." I said through gritted teeth, out loud. "_Damned hat._"

An idea came to me. The hat wanted my memories? Let it experience my memories.

"You want my memories?" I whispered, "Here." I grinned sadistically, bringing forward memories of pain and torture to the front of my mind, it was still painful and torturous for me, but the hat's shouts were incredibly gratifying.

The hat spluttered, "Wh-wha...?"

Suddenly, it shrieked, "Stop! Stop!" on and on until the shrieks were incoherent.

"_C'mon, little hat,_" I thought-taunted, "_Didn't you want these memories?_"

"_Gryffindor!_" it shrieked, "_Go, go! Get me off of her!_"

"Oh, don't you want to at least go through all of them before you decide?" I asked, innocently.

"_Gryffindor! Gryffindor!_" It shrieked, "_Get me off, get me off!_"

I smiled pleasantly, taking the hat off my head and lifting it close to my face. "There, now, don't you regret trying to make me do something I didn't want to do?"

The headmistress gingerly took the battered hat that looked older and even more battered than it had before I put it on.

I skipped lightly to the table, not minding the silence, and sat down between Ron and Ginny, who had scooted over for me.

"Err... well, now." the headmistress had given the hat to a large owl which flew out of the hall, "We also have new Defense teachers."

A hand shot up, Hermione, "Er, yes, Ms. Granger?" the head asked.

"Professor, why do we need Defence Against Dark Arts lessons since Voldemort has gone?" she asked in an intellectual tone.

"Did you not hear me, Ms. Granger?" she replied lightly, "I said, _Defense_ lessons. The ministry has realized that wizards are horribly unprepared to defend themselves if they are disarmed."

Hermione looked like she wanted to interrupt, but McGonagall wasn't done, "Do not try to say otherwise, for it is quite obvious that, without a wand, witches and wizards are absurdly helpless. We will also divide these lessons, one as Magical Defense and another as Physical Defense."

Hermione took her seat as the headmistress introduced the new teachers, "Our new teachers on Physical Defense are from America, Ms. Annabeth Chase and Mr. Perseus Jackson. Our Magical Defense teacher will be Ms. Marianne Baxter."

I put my elbow on the table and placed my head on my hand as Percy, Annabeth and a lady that was somewhere in her mid-twenties came out from somewhere on the left and sat down. "Also, Ms. Rachel Dare has come to be an assistant to our Divination Professors."

Rachel stood confidently beside the teacher's table, she walked to an empty seat beside Annabeth and sat there.

"Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" McGonagall exclaimed as succulent turkeys, hot soup, steaming rice, pudding, roast beef and a million other delicacies bloomed on the table, seemingly coming out from nowhere.

I sniffed appreciatively as the scent of the food reached me, I haven't had food like this in years.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After the feast, the Head Boy, I think it was Neville, led us up moving staircases (How can you map this place?) and in front of a portrait of a fat lady. I knew this because the paint bulged on the canvas so I can sort-of see it.

Neville spoke as we stood in front of her, "Well, first-years and Exchange Students, this is the Fat Lady," You'd think magic would make you more creative. "She guards the Gryffindor tower entrance, you can enter if you know the password but it changes from time to time so please don't forget to ask or else you might have to sleep in the hall."

He then turned to the portrait which suddenly moved or at least, the paint this. Some first-years gasped so I guess the portrait really did move, "Password?" a deep opera-like voice said.

"_Phoenix feathers_" Neville replied.

"Enter." the voice said as the whole portrait swung forward unblocking the hole to the common room. (Yes, I knew it was there.)

"Welcome," Neville said, raising his arms, "To the Gryffindor common room."

Everyone entered the common room excitedly, some of the older students immediately went up the two staircases, some lounged on the chairs scattered around the room.

The common room was a round room filled with lounge chairs, elegant tables, and large banners. From the looks of it, the chairs were plush and the floor was covered in different fluffy rugs.

Neville turned to us (first-years and Exchange Students) and told us that our stuff was already upstairs and pointed out the separate dorms.

I climbed up the stairs, I found my things on a bed beside the window.

I yawned. Huh, I didn't realize how tired I was...

I slowly unpacked a few robes into the large trunk at the foot of the bed.

After a few minutes, I decided to just finish it tomorrow or something, I was too tired.

I lay down on the bed and faded into a dreamless sleep, ignoring the stares of the girls around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I edited part of the previous chapter, the last two/three sentences. Thanks to Crazydragon11 for pointing out that mistake. Review please~ Nyx**


	7. Warmth to My Soul

**Disclaimer: Again, I'm not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling at the same time. So I don't see how I could ever own PJO and HP.  
><strong>

**Ghost-Sight: _For the benefit of those who do not understand Alisa's Ghost-Sight; I will update the first chapter to contain this._  
>~Her "Ghost-Sight" is like a bat's sight or Toph's, only more sensitive. She sends out vibrations through movement and the vibrations sent back are how she detects objects. Her "sight" is sensitive enough to detect the deeper portion of paper that appears when a person writes, so she can readwrite. The ability, however, limits her "sight" to the ground, so she cannot "see" anything that flies. She retains a little of this ability in water, but it is very limited and unreliable.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Warmth to My Soul~<strong>

000 _Alisa_ 000

_My bed's so soft..._

_Wait a minute,_ my mind reeled as my Ghost-Sight registered my unfamiliar surroundings.

_Where the hell am I?_

It took me five whole minutes before every memory from last night returned, from entering the Great Hall to going to bed.

I took a minute to notice my surroundings. Everyone else was still in bed. A few clothes were scattered around the room and some snoring could be heard.

Suddenly, I realized I had to know what the time was. In Tartarus, there was no need for clocks so it was a strange feeling for me to need to know what the time was. It was an even stranger feeling for me to realize that I felt strange about it when just three years before, I would have a watch strapped to my hand. Of course, a watch would be useless to me now since I can't see.

It didn't seem like it was morning, nobody was up, but I didn't feel as energized as I should if it was night.

I contemplated for a bit before realizing the answer. It must've been too early in the day for the others to wake.

I sighed quietly, I was too awake for me to go back to sleep and I was too lazy to get out of the room. I suddenly noticed that my bag was still where I left it, a few of my already few belongings scattered inside. Picking up a large book with the words, _'Hogwarts: A History'_ embedded in the leather, I started packing the rest of my things. However, even with slow movements, I had quickly unpacked everything I owned.

A loud _"Brrrring!"_ suddenly resounded and a chorus of moans, groans and one _"Shut the clock up, Chloe!"_ echoed through the room as a red-haired witch turned off the ringing clock.

The red-haired witch, Chloe, and a few others got up slowly and went to the bathroom.

Boredom overrode the feeling of laziness so I got up, put on the Hogwarts uniform, and went down to the Great Hall.

A few students bustled about, some eating, some chatting with friends. Picking up my schedule and grabbing a muffin, I left the Great Hall and headed to the lakefront.

I placed my muffin in front of me and focused on my surroundings. Nobody was within twenty feet of this spot. Good.

I pressed my necklace thinking, _Guitar_, and it transformed into my beautiful Tartarian guitar. I will never tell my step-dad this, and I'll deny it if he asks, but I really do love his gift.

I strummed a few chords before singing my favorite song, I know you must be thinking _"How the hell would she know songs if she was trapped in hell, literally?"_ Well, sometimes Mom would bring me a music player filled with different songs, it stopped me from asking to get out for a few weeks if she did.

Anyway, I started to strum the chords and sing,

_We're too young_  
><em> This is never gonna work,<em>  
><em> That's what they say,<em>  
><em> You're gonna get hurt.<em>  
><em> But I know something they don't.<em>

My eyes were closed, and I swayed to the melody as an image of a person invaded my mind._  
><em>

_ I hear your heart, beating right in time._  
><em> Right from the start,<em>  
><em>Knew i had to make you mine.<em>  
><em> And now I'll never let you go.<em>  
><em> Don't they know that love won't lie?<em>

_ Don't listen to the world,_  
><em>They say we're never gonna make it.<em>  
><em> Don't listen to your friends,<em>  
><em>They would've never let us start.<em>  
><em> And don't listen to the voices in your head,<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart.<em>

I was surprised as the image got clearer, but the melody was flowing through me and a warm feeling overrode logical thoughts, so I let it pass.

_This promise, doesn't have to be so loud,_  
><em> Just whisper, I could find you in a crowd.<em>  
><em> I think it's time we ran away.<em>  
><em> Your father, says I'm not good enough for you.<em>  
><em> Your mother, she thinks that this is just a phase,<em>  
><em> I think that we should run away.<em>

_ Don't listen to the world,_  
><em>They say we're never gonna make it.<em>  
><em> Don't listen to your friends,<em>  
><em>They would've never let us start.<em>  
><em> Don't listen to the voices in your head,<em>  
><em> Listen to your heart.<em>

His face was young, like I mostly remembered it, the colors were there. It was strange to see something colored, even in my mind.

_You gotta listen to your heart._  
><em> Go on and listen to your heart.<em>  
><em> Come on and listen to your heart.<em>  
><em> It will tell the truth,<em>  
><em> It will set you free,<em>  
><em> It will say that you were meant for me,<em>  
><em> And this is where we're suppose to be.<em>  
><em> Yeah!<em>

He had a cheeky grin on his face, and a mischievous look in his eyes, his face turned older, into what I saw last night.

_Don't listen to the world,_  
><em>They say we're never gonna make it,<em>  
><em> But I know we'll make it.<em>

_Don't listen to your friends,_  
><em>They would've never let us start.<em>  
><em> Don't listen to the voices in your head,<em>  
><em> Love will never ever let us fall apart,<em>

_You gotta listen to your heart._  
><em> Go on and listen to your heart.<em>  
><em> You've gotta listen to your heart.<em>  
><em> Come on and listen to your heart.<em>  
><em> Listen to your heart<em>.

As soon as I stopped singing, his face, and the warmth, faded away. I told myself that the fact he appeared in my mind meant absolutely nothing.

The warm that I felt turned to resentment as I transformed my guitar to a necklace again.

I knew he was my enemy, and I will never, ever in my life admit this, but when I sang, I didn't care. I didn't care that the face of Nico di Angelo brought warm feelings to my soul. I. Didn't. Care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that it's late, I went to Singapore and I came home about 2AM yesterday, I was too pooped out from all the shopping we did (Ugh... shopping) to finish the chapter. So, as an "I'm So Very Sorry, Don't Kill Me" I made this chapter slightly sappy. To Ninadoggy, there. There's your explanation & slight Nico-Love part. I couldn't put more Nico-Love because I'm reserving that for after Nico explains why... umm... nevermind, I don't want to spoil it =P ~Nyx**

**Disclaimer #2 : I didn't want to put this on the first one 'cause it might spoil it so... I don't own The Maine's totally awesome song "Listen to Your Heart", I hope you guys will come back to Manila soon! [Insert Hearts Here]  
><strong>


	8. Nico's Favor

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HP.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Nico's Favor~<strong>

000 _Nico_ 000

The headmistress lady looked at me over her half-moon glasses, contemplating. She was wearing some pajama-like robes. The sight of an old lady in pajamas looking at me intellectually would've made me laugh if I wasn't asking her something important.

"Ma'am?" I asked, I knew it was weird for me to be polite, but when I heard what could be done, I decided to do everything for the lady to agree. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I'll do anything, anything, just for this one favor."

She was still staring at me before she sniffed and said, "Well boy, this is a very strange request, but you are a very strange boy, are you not?"

I shrugged, "Umm... I guess..." I raked my hand through my long untidy hair, trying to fix it even a little bit. Seriously, I think my hair has neat-defying powers or something, it always looks like it _never_ met a comb before.

The old lady, McGonagall or something, breathed in deeply, "Fine, I will do this for you, I wouldn't want your father to have me sent to the Fields of Punishment for not listening to his son, now, do I?"

My eyes widened, "Y-you, you...?"

"Of course I do," she said, slightly angry, or cross_(That's what Brits say, right?)_, "Lady Hecate would at least inform me of these things."

"So, will you do it?" I asked, changing the subject, "Get her to see it?"

"I suppose," she said, "But you should be the one extracting the memory."

"How in Hades am I supposed to do that?" I shouted. "Er, sorry."

She shook her head, "Focus on that particular memory, concentrate."

I bit my lip, "Okay..." I closed my eyes and brought the memory forth.

_"It's me or her, boy." he said, as I shook my head. "Me or her."_

"Now take out your wand." she said, heels clicked on the floor, "And come here."

I followed the lady's voice and the clicking of heels, "Stop."

_"He explained to me what the poison does," he said, panic in his voice was clear as crystal."Please."_

"Now, put your wand to your forehead and think _'Exctractum'_" she said calmly.

"Do it now, boy!" he shouted, "Now, before she comes back!"

Wincing, I put the tip my 10-inch Underworld Poplar with Soul-eater Robe core wand to my forehead and forcefully thought _"Extractum"_.

_I plunged my sword as a gasp resounded behind me, _No,_ I thought,_ Not now.

A cold feeling ran through my body and I gasped as a silver-blue string appeared at the end of my wand.

"Now, put that in here." the headmistress said, extending a small vial marked with a cross-thing that had a head, _My father's Roman insignia_.

I hovered my wand over the top of the vial and the silver-blue thing, _my memory I guess_, floated down into it.

"There," the headmistress said. "Tabitha!" she called out as a medium-sized black and white cat appeared. "Take this to Alisa McKenzie in two hours."

"Thanks, Professor... umm," I racked my head for her name, "Professor McGonagall."

She lifted her brow, "Well then, don't think I won't call for the favor you owe me."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, meekly. I turned and walked away from the headmistress office before stopping, "Err, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo?" she said, turning to look at me.

"Don't tell her that I asked you to show her." I said, "Please."

She looked at me with calculating eyes before saying, "Fine."

000_ Alisa _000

My chin was nestled in my arms as I tuned out at my um... what was this subject again, oh yeah, Transfiguration Professor, someone called "Professor Tariatum" or something. Who had spent the better part of the lesson explaining how much concentration and hard work it needed to Conjurate a dozen pure-gold faerie-shaped things.

"Like that'll be useful," I muttered under my breath, "Might as well teach us how to pour tea we would Conjurate out of nowhere and dance ballet while you're at it."

"I know right?" Ginny muttered from beside me, she too had her chin nestled in her arms.

The Professor turned around suddenly and shot me a dark look, "What was that Miss McKenzie?"

I stood up and smirked, "I said, Professor, that I don't see the use of creating a dozen damned gold faeries out of nothing and that if you're going to teach us how to do something as stupid as that, you might as well tell us how to pour some tea we would Conjurate out of nowhere and dance ballet."

The Professor looked at me, surprised, she probably expected me to say something like, "Nothing... nothing..." and she'll reply by saying something stupid and superficial like, "That's what I thought."

Her face darkened, probably realizing that she shouldn't show weakness to a snarky student like me, "Why, you're just asking to get some points taken away before your house has received any now don't you, child?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why Professor, what happened to Miss McKenzie?"

"Why you insolent girl...!" she started, but I cut her off, "Listen, lady, tell you what, if I Conjurate a dozen stupid faeries, you give my house fifty points, if I don't you remove a hundred and give me detention for as long as you want."

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered, "You're going to make us lose the House Cup before we even had the chance ti get it!"

"Don't worry about it," I said confidently, looking back to the Professor.

The Professor's features hardened, "Fine."

I pointed my want to the front and lazily said, _"Conjurate, Faeries."_

The Professor smirked, like she'd won a million-dollar lottery or something, but then frowned as (Or at least, as I expected,) an orb appeared out of nowhere and split into twelve perfectly symmetrical balls that morphed into twelve perfectly symmetrical female faeries that fluttered around the room, sitting on random desks and giggling at the people in front of them.

The Professor's eyes widened, "Wh-what..."

"Well, I expect my house to have received the points promised." I said to the stunned teacher who stammered out, "F-fifty p-p-points to G-gryf-f-findor..."

The other Gryffindor kids cheered and a boy called out, "Fifty on the first day! Amazing!"

I bowed fancily as the Gryffindors cheers died down.

Ginny grinned at me, "I never doubted you, McKenzie."

I snorted, "Yeah, right, Weasley."

Suddenly a sharp, "_Mrrrooowww!_" echoed from my feet, I turned to it out of habit, there was a black cat staring at me intelligently with a roll of parchment tied to it's neck.

I reached down carefully and untied the parchment, "What is that Miss McKenzie?" the Professor said, probably thinking it was a note passed from another student.

"I dunno," I said, extending the parchment.

The Professor took it and read, "To Miss Alisa McKnezie, please report to the Headmistress Office. Tabitha will show you the way and the password when you get there. Signed, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

The Professor handed back the roll of parchment saying, "Well, Miss McKenzie, the Headmistress summons you, go."

I shrugged and started following the cat (Who I assumed to be Tabitha.) along the halls of Hogwarts.

We stopped in front of a Gargoyle that said, "Password?"

"Mrrrrp." I turned my head towards the cat which had a small piece of parchment under it's paw.

I took it and read, "Non-being."

"Accepted." the Gargoyle said, moving to reveal a set of stairs behind it.

The Headmistress' office was a huge room with about a dozen or so paintings, I turned to the Headmistress who looked up at me and said, "Sit."

"Err..." I said, taking a seat, "You called?"

"Yes," she paused and adjusted her spectacles before continuing, "I need to show you something, Miss McKenzie."

She stood up, walked to a wall and said, "Come."

I walked towards her as she tapped the wall with her wand. The wall retracted revealing a large bowl with some sort of liquid in it.

"This, child, is a Pensieve." she said as I came closer, "I must show you something."

she took out a vial that felt like it was filled with nothing yet something at the same time. She uncorked it and made a motion of dropping whatever was in it into the Pensieve.

"Come, put your head in," she said, motioning for me.

I hesitated a bit before finally dropping my head into the liquid. I gasped as the world around me flipped and suddenly, colors flowed into my vision. It didn't hurt to open my eyes and my blindfold disappeared, strangely.

I reveled in the fact that I could see colors before realizing where I was.

I was in my house's living room.

My father lay in front of me and Nico was kneeling beside him.

_I was in my house's living room, the night my father was murdered._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I consider this the biggest most horrid cliffhanger I have made, so far. Sorry, sorry, don't kill me! Anyway, since some of you **_*cough*Nico-fanatics*cough*_** are getting annoyed by the fact that the story has no Nico/OC love yet, I put up this chapter, which will open up the door to the mushy romance stuff! Oh. Joy. Anyway, expect a few more chapters before there is any Nico/Alisa** _(I wonder what good couple name would be...)_** Just. Wait. Okay?**


	9. Painful Revelations

**Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter is a few (or a lot) books short of a library. So, no, I don't own PJO or HP.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Revelations~<strong>

000 _Alisa_ 000

I fall to the ground, tears were threatening to fall and I try to stand up, but my legs don't respond.

So I sit there quietly, knowing this is just me viewing a memory, I can't change what's about to happen. I can't stop it either.

My father lay on the ground, bleeding precious life-blood while his murderer sat quietly beside him.

"Boy..." my father says to his would-be killer, "What's your name? Who's your parent...?"

_Dad knew about the Olympians..._ I think to myself as the scene continued.

"Um... my name's Nico di Angelo." my black-haired enemy replies, "Son of Hades."

"Ah..." my father breathes out, "Then, obviously... you... know... right?"

"That you're about to die?" Nico asks rhetorically, "Yes."

"Then..." my father says, "Kill me."

I am dumbfounded, and apparently so is the Son of Hades.

Nico's eyes widen and we simultaneously say, "Wh-wh-what?"

"Sh!" my father hushes Nico, "Don't let Ali see though. Let her think I bled to death."

"B-b-but..." Nico stutters out.

"I beg of you, boy!" my father says harshly, "I know I'm poisoned, but this is not just ordinary poison. That... monster... explained what it does. It's horrible. He explained what it does. Please."

Nico shakes his head, "I-I can't..."

"If I die, I'll hunt her. Her! My own daughter!" my father says, panicked, "If you kill me, I just... die. So it's me or her. Me or her. Please, I know we both want to choose her."

Nico continues to shake his head.

"You don't understand!" exclaims my father, and he's suddenly struck with a series of coughs, dry and pained.

"H-he..." my father looked weaker than ever, "He... said... if I die with this poison in me... I will turn into a monster exactly like him."

Nico's eyes widen, horrified for he knew what the monster was.

"As long as Alisa is alive, I will hunt her down, but first I'll give the poison to someone else." my father continues, "When she dies, I will turn human again and any poison I've spread will heal the poisoned one."

My father pauses, sorrow in his voice, "Kill me please, child, for if you don't, I will kill her. I will blame myself for killing her. Then, I will die beside her."

My father looks at Nico with determined eyes, "Save her, at least, I know I will die either way. Save her."

Nico's eyes have turned determined too, but his voice quivers as he breathes out one word, "Fine."

"Wait." My father says, "Once I die, you must let all my blood drain. All of it."

Nico looks at him with a pained expression on his face, and I realize that... Nico doesn't want my Dad dead at all. He's been around death for far too long to like it...

"Okay." he says flatly as he takes out his sword and poises it over my father's heart, he pauses for a second and I hear my own footsteps resound, "I-I'm sorry, Alisa. Forgive me."

My gasp resounds from the doorway, a pained scream of helplessness and betrayal... and the world blurs...

I'm in the same room as before, but the sun was rising and the blood on the floor was dry.

"...Alisa... where'd you go?" Nico's voice was sad and pained, "Why can't I find you?"

Nic_o was standing over my father's body, he sighed, crouched down and picked up my father's drained body._

He walked out to the front yard and carefully placed my father's body under a large tree. He muttered some words and my father melted into the ground.

An obsidian tombstone sprouted beside the tree and words appeared on it

_R.I.P._

_Michael R. McKenzie_

_A noble cause, with an even greater reward._

_1962 - 2009  
><em>

Nico stares at it before whispering, "Don't worry, sir, I'll find her."_  
><em>

Tears are beginning to fall as the world suddenly spins...

The light is brighter in this memory and suddenly, I find myself standing in front of a big blue building. The Big House.

"...Alisa" I swiftly turn around at the sound of his voice calling my name, but he's not talking to me. _Of course not, idiot._

He's talking to Chiron, I walk close enough to hear their conversation.

"You should stay here, Nico." Chiron says.

"No!" Nico exclaims, "I need to find her, no matter what!"

Suddenly, my world spins again and a flash of images appear before me...

Nico traveling alone...

Nico calling out my name...

Hunting monsters...

Searching...

Searching..._ for me._

The world spins a one more time before I find myself in total darkness again, but that final flash is imprinted in my brain.

It was Nico, running towards me, lifting me up and whispering, "I've found you..." before hugging me tight and kissing me...

It wasn't exactly a memory... it was a dream... his dream._  
><em>

Feeling starts coming back to me as tears fall and I whisper, _"You found me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. The mystery of the past, now revealed! What do you think? I know, I know, it's shorter than usual, but please bear with me. Oh yeah, does anyone play "Audition" if you do, wanna play together, I got re-addicted to it after stopping for 2 1/2 years. Also, I've posted a new story, it's an Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction about Hikaru and my new OC "Luna" read it if you love Ouran's cheeky little devil, Hitachiin Hikaru~! Oh, and finally, review please~! ~Nyx**


	10. Blast From the Past

_Disclaimer: Again. I own nothing. (That you recognize from anywhere else)_

* * *

><p>~<strong>Blast From The Past<strong>~

000 _Alisa_ 000

When your a person, at some point in your life, you start to realize that your parents _aren't_ all powerful, they _aren't_ all knowing, and you _don't_ have to listen to them.

When your a demigod, at some point in your life, you realize that one of your parents_ is_ really powerful, and that you_ do_ have to listen to them (unless you want to get blasted).

I'm sure every one of you knows this feeling. It's indescribable, realizing what you thought for the first half of your life was completely and utterly_ false_.

Well, that's what I felt right now. Except... the feeling was more concentrated.

For the past three years, I've felt angry, resentful, hurt, pained, you get the idea. Then, suddenly, the reason why I felt like that was a _complete and utter misunderstanding_.

I hear the words, "I found you..." again in my head and I silently whisper, "You did find me... You found me, and saved me from myself..."

For the rest of the day, I was in a dreamy daze. I was slightly more alert by lunch, right before our Defense lessons.

Our Defense lessons started with Physical Defense. I'm pretty sure Annabeth _might_ have recognized me, but Percy was just as Seaweed Brained as the books say he is. (Yes, I know about the books, Eros brought me one once, thought it was funny.)

The Defense classroom turned out to be a two-room class one for "book-lessons" and another for "practical". The rooms were connected to each other to avoid long, boring, and time-wasting trips down halls and corridors.

The book lesson classroom looked like it was based on a normal classroom. Rows and rows of desks and chairs with a huge board at the front. Pushed beside walls were bookshelves and cupboards, most of the bookshelves were containing jars of strange smelling powders and liquids. Some had dead insects or creature parts.

The practical lesson room was just as big as the book lesson room was, only it seemed more spacious. Most of the furniture was placed on the sides, leaving the middle portion free to house any sort of practical lesson.

Right now, the room had a small box containing all the sixth- and seventh-year Gryffindor and Slytherin wands and few leather dummies enchanted to shout things like "Too weak!" or "Deathblow!" or "Easily blocked!" or "Too low!". Things like that. They can also reattach their limbs when they get sliced off accidentally (Percy).

Also right now, Annabeth was teaching us how to incapacitate, disorient and (Emergencies only.) knock out a full-grown adult Muggle or Squib.

"Okay," Annabeth said in an intellectual (not unlike Hermione's usual) tone, "Now, if you don't want to kill someone a Neck Blow's probably not the right choice. But it's pretty easy to target, you just need the right force and angle..."

"Hey, Professor Know-It-All," drawled out an annoyingly snobbish voice, "Speak English."

Annabeth whirled around and had the drawling boy in a headlock before he could yelp. "I am speaking English, half-wit." Annabeth threatens, "Maybe you should learn it."

She released him and walked lazily to Percy who smirked at her. "Oh, and... Malfoy, is it?" Annabeth said, her back turned to us, "If you try and twist what just happened, I can easily say that I was demonstrating how to deal with idiotically noisy people who somehow became seventh-years without knowing basic English."

Beside me, Ginny shook her head muttering, "Malfoy...", Harry had a mask of indifference, though the corner of his mouth twitched and Ron was openly grinning at "Malfoy".

Nothing particularly strange or exiting happened after that, except that I felt a small bit of Darkness somewhere between my Potions class with Hufflepuff's sixth-years and Charms class with Slytherin's sixth-years.

I've been avoiding Nico all day, which was pretty easy. Except for Defense, where me and him are in the same class, but Ginny and the others provided a decent enough wall between me and him.

It was already after dinner and I told Ginny I'd just walk around for an hour or two before going back to the common room.

I was halfway down to the library when a girl, about my age, ran straight into me. She had long hair that reached two-thirds down her waist and a thin slightly familiar face. Her robes had her House Crest on it, which is how I knew she was a Ravenclaw sixth-year.

As she reached down to help me up, her eyes widened, "Um.. h-hello..."

Her voice was strangely familiar too, I was racking my brains for why when she bit her lip. That little habit revealed her identity to me.

"_Jiana?_" I whisper, disbelieving.

Her eyes widen again, before her eyebrows knit themselves together and her mouth turns into a frown. She glared at me for a minute before running away towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

I walk, dazed, to the Gryffindor common room, just muttering "Phoenix feathers" before lumbering up the stairs (tripping once or twice) and landing on my bed with a thud.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at me, saying, "You okay there?" a muffled, "Mmm-hmm" answers her before she went back to being absorbed in whatever she was reading.

I lay like that for hours thinking over and over again, "Nico's not evil..." and "That was Jiana."

Oh. My. Gods. _Jiana's a witch._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I'm sorry I'm late. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry_. I feel like I'm going too fast... and too slow at the same time. On one hand, I haven't even introduced the "Villain" on the other hand, all these events are happening chapter after chapter. Sigh. Oh well, review and stuff ~Nyx**


	11. Changing Choice

**Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own PJO and/or HP, why would I start now?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Changing Choice~<strong>

000_ Alisa_ 000

Dreams attacked me throughout the night, too many, too fast.

Some dreams contained Nico. Some Jiana, my mother, father, the blue monster...

Maybe I should rephrase my first sentence._ Nightmares_ attacked me throughout the night.

I barely remember them now, except for one. It was of a woman, her features were soft and motherly, other than that, she looked like my mother.

She was chanting something, I'm not sure what though. What I remember is "_Their destined meeting the Fates will curse, For in their hands the world's fate lurks."_

Doesn't sound very good to me, really.

I woke up feeling as tired as I was the night before, I needed to rid my head of any coherent thought.

I needed to train.

I needed to find Percy and Annabeth.

Hurriedly, I put on the school's tie, white button-up shirt and sleeveless jumper, and wear a pair of jeans and sneakers instead of the required charcoal skirt, stockings, and black shoes.

I grab my backpack that Lady Hecate put an undetectable extension charm on, and stuffed my robe, skirt, shoes and stockings in with a few class books.

Half way to the Great Hall was about the time I realized that I don't know where Percy or Annabeth was. So I just dash to the Defense class first to see if they were there.

Through the solid wood door of the Defense class, I can hear Percy and Annabeth.

"You sure, Wise Girl?" Percy says.

"Positive," Annabeth replies, "It's her, definitely, when have I been wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well there's-" Percy starts, but abruptly stops, wise of him.

"You do remember her right?" Annabeth asks.

"'Course I do, how could I forge-"

"Eavesdropping isn't a nice thing to do." Nico's voice directly at my left ear cuts off Percy's reply.

"What the-?" his hand muffles the rest of my outburst.

"Shhh..." he says warily, "Wouldn't want them to find out about you, right?"

He takes his hand away from my mouth and I whisper, "Err... yeah."

"Um..." I mumble, "M'sorry..."

"Huh?" he asks, "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." I say clearly, heat rising to my cheeks. "For... y'know... trying to kill you..."

He smiles lightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry too, for, y'know, killing him."

I shake my head, a day was long enough for me to realize my mistakes, "You were doing it for _me_, how can I not forgive you?"

"He's in Elysium, if it makes any difference." he says, slightly embarrassed.

I smile slightly, "I wish I could see him."

"Well," he says, "I could take you to him... someday."

"I'd love that." I say, meaning it completely.

"Er..." he mumbles, before asking, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh!" I say, realizing that I forgot for a minute why I was there, "I wanted to... get my mind off things."

I know that he knows what it meant.

"Wanna go sometime?" he asks, "We, Percy, Annabeth, and I, are allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest."

"Sure," I say, not realizing that agreeing would change things between Nico and me so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the shortness, I'm experiencing a bit of a writer's block here. I just can seem to figure out how to introduce our antagonist... Anyway, it's not your problem so don't mind me. Oh, I know some of you are Twilight fans, I made a fan-fic. Don't worry, anti-Twihards, it's not an Edward/Bella or Nessie/Jake fan fiction. 'Cause I can't stand Edward/Bella fics sometimes. (Ever notice how Bella's a mary-sue, sorta?) Review! ~Nyx**


	12. Nicknames and Enchanted Mistletoes

**Disclaimer: If I ever resort to really long conversational disclaimers. It's because you won't accept that I don't own PJO and/or HP.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Nicknames and Enchanted Mistletoes~<strong>

000 _Nico_ 000

The bandanna that covers her eyes brushes my face, _Damn, she got me,_ I think.

"Aww, you getting tired Hellboy?" Alisa says, smirking from above me.

"You wish, Twinkly." I retort, pushing her off and reversing our positions. "How about you?"

She struggles, but I've trained more and I'm stronger. "Give?" I ask.

She pouts, "No way, Zombie."

"Oooh, that _really_ hurt, Blind Girl." I say before leaning in closer, I poked her side, "How about now?"

She squirmed, for a tough Tartarus-trained partial Protogenoi, she's pretty ticklish, "That's just unfair, Errand Boy!"

"Is that your best shot, Starshine?" I ask, "Come on, give." poking her again.

"Hey! Unfair, unfair! Hellboy!" she exclaimed before turning quiet, "Hey... did you feel that?"

"What?" I ask, on guard, immediately.

"There was this... evil-ness." she says frowning. "Coming from there."

I laugh, or bark, it sounded like both, "That's the best you got, Shadow Girl?"

"I'm serious, Nico," the freaking lack of name-calling turns my attention to where she pointed at.

A rustling noise comes from where she pointed at and quick, heavy pants resounded (Did I really just use that word?) from there too.

I stand up quickly, gripping my sword. Alisa's beside me, her sword out too.

We crept silently through the bushes and pushed away the large leaves of a palm tree to reveal a clearing. With two people in it.

There's a black-haired girl with long eyelashes and pale skin with a blond haired boy about a year younger than me.

They were in a pretty intimate position. And by intimate, I mean, they look like they were gonna do it right there.

The girl's button-up's opened completely, her robe and jumper thrown away. Her eyes are closed, and she moaned, in pleasure probably.

The boy is shirtless, and his attention's in biting the girl's neck, his blond hair covering his eyes.

And then, I felt it, what Alisa was talking about. A cold clammy feeling at the back of my neck, but I knew this feeling. The feeling of an escaped spirit.

It's radiating from the boy but as I focused on his spirit, the feeling lessened, and I knew that the boy's alive.

A million questions are running through my head, _A boy with both a fucking living and dead spirit? How? Why didn't fucking I notice?_

Then, my mind went to my idiotic mission, which I've almost forgotten. Tom Marvolo Riddle's -damned to Eternal Punishment- soul.

The soul might be dwelling inside the boy, that might be why I can feel a living soul when I focus on the boy.

But then, how in fucking Hades do I entrap the soul without harming the boy? Eh, like I care.

"Alisa, we should go." I mutter seriously.

She nods from beside me and we quietly move away from the too-damn-busy-to-notice-we're-here couple and started towards the castle. The sun's setting and the feast is starting in a few hours.

000 _Alisa_ 000

"So you felt it too?" I ask Nico quietly, taking a bite from the food on my plate.

"Mmm-hmmm." I smirk at his half-coherent answer, his face was too full of food to give anything more than "Mm-hmm" or "Mmm-uh." and of course the occasional, "Ey! Pahhhs tha' 'ill ya?"

"Geez," I mutter, knowing he'd hear, "You'd think evil would deserve more than just an mmm-hmmm."

He glares at me, but with food almost bursting from his freaking mouth, I can't do anything other than laugh.

I can "see" Hermione frown, "Nico, swallow."

Somehow, I know that Nico would be rolling his eyes and saying something sarcastic.

I'm not completely sure about the rolling eyes part, but a few seconds later he says, "Yes, Mommy."

"Hey." Ron the Ever Tactless starts, "How come she almost kills you first day of school and now your chums?"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaims, I'm amazed she can put up with Sir Moste Tactless of Weasleys.

I roll my eyes out of pure habit, and I say "Oh, things can change so fast, Ronald, right, love?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and pretty much everyone who heard looked up in surprise.

Nico looks up, surprised too, I sneak him a grin and he understands immediately, "Of course," he drawls with a sugary sweet English accent, "I declared my undying love for the most beautiful girl in my world, and she forgave me."

"Oh," I say, pretending to swoon, "You say such flattering little things."

"Ah," he continues, taking my hand, "But 'tis true-"

"Pffft...!" We both stop and start laughing our heads off at Ron and the other's completely speechless faces.

"That was a great accent, Hellboy." I say, smirking. "Now, if you could get it out of the Medieval Age..."

"Why, I'm positively offended!" he says with the same accent before laughing, "Pfft! Yeah, well, at least your acting wasn't _completely_ horrible, Starshine."

We all start laughing when suddenly Harry utters an irritated "Argh!" before reaching up.

"H-Harry?" Hermione and Ron shout. Ginny's eyes are wide and some of the Gryffindors are muttering.

_"What's happening?" "Harry's scar?"_

_"Potter?" "Is there anyone else?"_

_"What? It can't be!" "But that means...!"_

000 _Harry_ 000

"Harry, you okay?" Ginny asks for the umpteenth time, followed by mutters from the Gryffindors.

"Geez, guys, I told you, something went in my eye." I say rolling my eyes, "It's just you guys who keep thinking my scar's hurting."

It's been two months into the year, and Christmas is coming up fast. Me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others decided to stay for Christmas since it's been too long since we last celebrated a good Christmas at Hogwarts.

I've got a letter from George about one of their... I mean_ his_ "Christmas Specials". Even two years from then, it's hard to remember that Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Mad Eye, and all the others are dead. Really hard.

_"Harry,_

_Now, I sifted through all me and Fred's old stuff. I found a box of Christmas stuff we were going to put in the shop before... well, y'know._

_Anyway, I want you to put these up around Hogwarts, as a parting gift from Fred and I. Well, parting gift to Fred and I._

_Hard to forget it's just me now... _(There's a bunch of lines scribbles out in ink here.)_  
><em>

_Anyway, put these up, will 'ya, mate?  
><em>

_George._

_P.S. Read the next parchment if you get any problems with them."_

The whole thing had smears in some places, and it came with a box of mistletoes plus a small piece of parchment.

I had Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to help me put 'em up. Around the common room.

In the halls. Even asked Luna and Ernie to put 'em up at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms, respectively.

They look just like some of the mistletoe decors of Hogwarts so nobody were in any way suspicious of them...

000 _Alisa_ 000

You'd think being blind would give me a bigger attention span. Yeah, well, apparently my mind doesn't act well to normal thinking.

Me and Ginny were just talking when we both got up to head to the dorms (It was pretty late, and only Harry's gang were there) when... I trip.

Like, seriously, trip. I know what you're thinking, "How the hell can a girl with Ghost Sight _trip_?"

Yeah, well, apparently, someone had their miniature broomstick model lying around, and since the thing was in the air. I couldn't sense it.

I trip and land right into Hellboy's chest as he was leaning against the common room window.

Heat floods into my face as he helps me regain my balance and, suddenly, like I've been pushed, I fall right back into him again.

"Woah there, Starshine," he says, slightly smirking, "Whaddya do, drink a gallon of firewhisky?"

"Shut up, Hellboy." I mutter as he helps me stand up again. As I try to move away, I feel a wall blocking me, "I can't move."

"What are you talking 'bout?" he asks, frowning.

"I mean, I can't move." I say, "How is that not understandable?"

"What do you-" he cuts off as he tries to move and fails, wobbling slightly, "I see what you mean."

I feel around to see what might be blocking my movement, especially since I'm in a very close position to Hellboy.

"Up." I say, "Look up."

"There's a mistletoe, so?" he asks, an embarrassed lilt to his voice.

"I saw Harry and the others putting up some kind of mistletoe around," I say, "They might be enchanted."

"Harry!" I shout, "Come here."

He jogs towards us, an eyebrow lifting, "What's up?"

I turn to him, Nico's arms are around my waist so that we won't fall.

"Your mistletoe's what's up." I growl, "What did you do with it? We can't move!"

His eyebrows knit into a frown, "What the hell did Fred and George do?" he mutters.

"Um... my friend sent a letter if somehow has any trouble with the mistletoes, I'll go get it." he says.

"Hurry up." I say, "This is kinda uncomfortable."

"Well," Nico says, a cheeky grin on his face, "I'm kinda fine even if you don't, Potter."

"Shut up, Hellboy." I mutter as he chuckles lightly.

"That your new nickname for me, Starshine?" he asks.

"That mine?" I retort.

"Why, yes it is," he says, "You like it?"

I roll my eyes out of habit, "Well-"

My retort's cut off by Harry jogging towards us, a sheepish look on his face. "Err... well..." he mutters, embarrassed, "Um.. how do I say this..."

I use my Ghost Sight on the parchment he's holding, and my eyes grow wide under my blindfold, "No. No damn way, Potter."

"Er... you have to um... kiss." Harry says, hand ruffling his hair, "To, y'know, break the barrier."

Nico's eyes grow wider and he splutters, "Wh-wha-what?"

"Uh... yeah..." Harry says, turning away, "Good luck with that."

I turn towards him, "Let's just get it over with."

He frowns before leaning in, and his lips touch mine lightly, flames erupt on my cheeks as he leans in closer. Rational thought escapes and I tip-toe, wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't realize how_ tall_ he was. His lips are warm which is weird since his skin is usually cold. One of his hands that was previously around my waist climb slowly up my back, landing lightly on the back of my neck, pressing me closer.

I take his lower lip between my teeth and I feel the enchantment release us, but I could barely care. He steers me to the windowsill, lifting me so that I sit on the sill, his face now below mine. I open my mouth in a mad gasp for air when his tongue silences me. It traces my teeth, and I touch it with mine, hesitantly. Some part of my brain makes me break away, and rational thinking slowly re-visits my mind. His eyes are wide in surprise and so are mine behind the blindfold.

I hop down from the windowsill and back away slowly, suddenly making a hurried dash for the girl's dorm's stairs.

What the hell was _that_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm feeling giddy, really, really, giddy. So I decided to make this extra sappy, & extra long just for you guys. Lalala~ Anyway, did my writing suffice? It's actually the first time I wrote this kind of thing, it must show. Plus, I've never had any "experience" in this kind of thing... Well, please, please, please review. I haven't gotten _any_ in the past twochapters. So, again, _REVIEW!_ ~Nyx**

**P.S. Did you get tricked (even for a second) at the fake scar pain part? =3  
><strong>


	13. Kisses and Proposals

**Disclaimer: Nico told me to say this, so I have to, I mean, how could I not? I don't own PJO nor HP.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kisses and Proposals~<strong>

000 _Nico_ 000

"You did what now?" Percy half-screamed as I told him about the day before.

"I kissed a girl," my mouth twitched as I said the next part, "And I liked it." (Being around damned Aphrodite and Apollo kids 24/7 make everyone at camp know about the "latest" songs and celebrities.)

Percy's and Annabeth's mouth twitched too. They were probably remembering the time when an Aphrodite guy was singing it out loud (out of tune too) sang that particular Katy freaking Perry song... on the beach... in horribly done clown make-up (I'm no Aphrodite kid but it was so horribly done, even Percy knew it was horrible)... with the rest of his cabin filming it.

"Oh, no," Annabeth says, "You're not getting out of this one. Tell us."

Percy seems like he's still digesting my previous comment, 'cause he screams (just now) "You kissed a girl?"

"At least I'm not screaming like one." I say, "You kissed Annabeth loads."

"Well, that's different!" he exclaims, "I'm older than you!"

I smirk, "I'm seventeen, you were, what, fifteen? Sixteen, when you first "really" kissed her."

"B-b-but...!" he splutters before he complains, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth just rolls her eyes at him, "He's right Percy, anyway, tell us."

"Ah..." I say in a bored voice, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

I roll my eyes before replying... "Fine..."

000_ Common Room ; __Last Night_ 000

The common room is quiet, the only ones here are me, Alisa, the Potter kid and his gang.

I stare out the window, thinking about the kid with two souls. I haven't sensed him at all after me and Alisa's spar a few hours ago. 'Course, the only thing I did after that was go eat dinner.

I muse silently to myself as I stare blankly out the window.

Suddenly, a dead weight falls onto me and I just barely catch the figure that landed on my chest. Damn. It's Alisa.

Heat rushes to my face and I notice her face coloring too as I help her up... Only to have her fall right back on me again. My mouth twitches...

"Woah there, Starshine," I say, using my most frequent nickname for her. Her usually pale cheeks are painted in pink, "Waddya do, drink a gallon of firewhiskey?"

"Shut up, Hellboy," she mutters under her breath. I get her up again and she starts to back away, only to freeze after a few inches. "I can't move."

I raise an eyebrow at her, sure she must be joking, "What are you talking 'bout?" I ask her, my voice slightly muffled.

Her lip twitches in annoyance, "I mean I can't move," definite annoyance there, "How is that not understandable."

"What do you-" I start to ask as I try to move away, only to be cut off by an invisible wall, "I see what you mean."

She's still for a minute and the silence makes me realize that I'm standing inches from Alisa. The girl I started to fall for a week after I met her. The girl who disappeared and came back tough... and damaged. And, let's face it, the girl who I continued to fall for after she disappeared. The girl who twists me around and makes my insides turn to mush. Without knowing it.

Well, damn. Just. Damn.

Heat is starting to climb up my face as she says, "Up. Look up."

I do and a small cluster of white berries meets my eye. Well, fuck, mistletoe. I know, freaky reaction, but you don't know the Aphrodite kids. They freaking get some of the Hecate girls to enchant mistletoes for Christmas so that if a guy and a girl happens to walk under at the same time, they need to kiss. Otherwise... a berry explodes. Seriously. That's why most of the year-rounders are very, very careful of where they step during Christmas.

I realize that we weren't at camp so I force myself to be calm, except for the fact that heat was literally flooding my face, "There's mistletoe, so?"

"I saw Harry and the others putting up some kind of mistletoe around," she says, "They might be enchanted."

Well, waddya know. Even here, there's enchanted mistletoe. I hope it doesn't explode.

"Harry, come here!" she shouts so that she could be heard all the way across the room so Potter could hear her.

Potter jogs over, eyebrow lifted, "What's up?"

She turns around, and we wobble for a second before I wrap my arms around her waist. Her hair smells like... peaches. Peaches and... the night. I realize my face is almost buried in her long black hair and I pull back suddenly. Well, like I said, damn.

"Your mistletoe's what's up." she growls out, "What did you do with it? We can't move!"

I'm a bit distracted by the way her nose flares a little and her the way her teeth grinds that I barely hear what they're saying 'till Potter slowly backs away and Alisa says "Hurry up. This is kinda uncomfortable."

I'm slightly beyond caring that the girl I've fallen in love with three years ago is in my arms so I just go with the flow and grin, "Well, I'm kinda fine even if you don't, Potter."

"Shut up, Hellboy." she mutters under her breathe and a chuckle escapes me.

"That your new nickname for me, Starshine?" I say, teasing.

"That mine?" she says right back.

"Why," I say in a serious voice, "Yes it is, you like it?"

I could feel her twitch in my arms as she starts, "Well-"

She's cut off and our little bubble is popped when Potter comes back, a piece of pape- err parchment in his hand. Why do they fucking insist on not taking up modern life and using pens and papers? Seriously?

"Er, well," he mutters, a sheepish look on his face, "Um.. How do I say this...?"

Alisa speak up angrily, "No. No damn way, Potter."

I have no idea what shes talking about until Potter slowly muttered, "Er... you have to um... kiss. To, y'know, break the barrier."

My eyes grow wide, "Wh-wh-what?"

Okay, it's not that I mind kissing her. Hades, if I'm honest with myself, I'd say I wouldn't just _not mind._

Harry, being the smart Chosen One that he was, realizes her really needed to get out of here real fast before Alisa starts to rant, "Uh... yeah... good luck with that."

She turns around, and my arms are still around her waist, "Let's just get it over with."

_Let's just get it over with?_ Seriously? I frown before I lean down (She's considerably shorter than me.) and brush my lips against hers. You know how I said that she twist me around? Yeah, well right now, she making me explode. I could feel bolts of electricity running up and down my body. (Trust me, I know what it feels like.) Adrenaline runs through me, but it's different from all the times I've run from monsters. It's more like...

More like that time at the Arena.

The sense of my body just responding to her. Like it was embedded in me. So I do what my body's telling me to do. I lean in closer so that our lips aren't just brushing each other. Suddenly, a soft purr escapes from her and she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My hand climbs to her neck and I do the same as she tugs my lower lip with her teeth.

I carry her to the windowsill, some part of my brain registering the fact that we could move. The sill is low enough that she only an inch or two higher than me. She pulls apart her lips and a gasp escapes her as I trace her mouth with my tongue. I surprise myself too. I can taste her. She tastes just like how her hair smells like. Peaches and the night. Only a trace of nutmeg is also there. And just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, she pulls away a surprised yelp escapes her. Her mouth a wide "O".

She climbs down the sill and backs away slowly before sprinting up the steps.

000_ Defense Practical Room ; Present_ 000

Of course, I didn't tell Annabeth and Percy all the gory details. Just how it started and that it got serious after that.

"So," Annabeth says, "What's the problem?"

"She's not speaking to me." I complain, "Not at breakfast, not during the break, and she just rushed past me when I tried asking if she wanted to spar later."

"Maybe she just didn't hear you." Percy says.

Me and Annabeth roll our eyes as Percy indignantly says "What?"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says, half annoyed, half affectionate.

"Oh, Wise Girl." Percy retorts in a teasing tone, pecking Annabeth lightly on the cheek, 'causing her to blush.

"Oh, gross." I say, bluntly, "You were so shocked at the thought of me kissing, and you do _that_ right in front of me?"

"Aww, shut up, Nico." Percy says, grinning, "Why don't you scurry off to your little girlfriend and let me have some fun with mine?"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, Perce." I say, rolling my eyes, "Unless..."

A panicked look comes over Percy and Annabeth eyes are wide, "What do you mean, Nico?"

"Oh... so he hasn't..." I say, ignoring Annabeth, "Well, sorry 'bout that, Perce, guess I should've shut my mouth."

"Nico!" Percy shouts, giving Annabeth a sheepish look.

"Percy! What are you not telling me?" Annabeth says, calm fury coming off her in waves.

"Well, Annabeth..." Percy says, fumbling around his pockets as I grin slyly at him. The idiot.

Annabeth sits calmly there, waiting for Percy to calm down.

"Oh, great, Zombie Boy," Percy says, exasperated, "Now I can't surprise her."

"Yeah, well, that depends on whether you even get the courage to ask her." I retort.

He glares at me one last time before turning to Annabeth, "Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus, and the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Annabeth blinks, partially shocked at the Celestial bronze ring engraved with a Triton and an Owl with the words, _"__σοφό κορίτσι του εγκεφάλου και __φύκια"_, which is Greek for _"Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain"_. Annabeth finally regains her composure and she grins happily, "Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain."

"You still haven't answered my question," Percy retorts, "Wise Girl."

Annabeth laughed, "Of course, you Seaweed Brain."

Percy slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. I stood there awkwardly for about two minutes before finally coughing and saying, "Hello? Person in the room."

"Oh, sorry." A voice squeaked. A voice I'd know anywhere.

I turn around to see Alisa standing at the door, face flushed, and I run towards her as she quickly turns away.

I shout for her, "Wait, Alisa!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another sappy chapter, only with Percabeth. I put in Nico's PoV of the kiss too. Anyway, sorry I'm late. School's going to start soon, so everything's kinda being rushed. ~Nyx**


	14. Snake Spawn

**To GemOfOlympus : Look, you got a special place! He-he. Am I surprised? Not really. P.S. You better write up more "Gem Of Olympus" Chapters! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Snake Spawn~<strong>

000 Alisa 000

"Shit!" I yell as I trip over a loose stone on the floor.

I put my hand over my knee, inspecting the scrape. Nothing serious. Barely broke the skin.

Ever since last night, my Ghost Sight has really dulled. I can barely see anything.

I open a door randomly just in time to hear a rough, familiar voice, "Hello? Person in the room."

I squeak an apology unwillingly and dash through the open door, "Wait, Alisa!"

I'm half-way down the hall (I think) when I trip over a slightly elevated step. "Damn it!"

"Here, let me help." His voice calls from the darkness. I stretch out my arm and he grabs it with his... I never realized how tough and callused his finger were and how...

I stop myself as he helps me sit upright in the step, his fingers brush my knee and unexpected pain shoots through me, causing me to flinch, "Sorry."

"Not your fault," I mutter, heat slowly going through my face.

"Damn, it's bleeding pretty badly..." he mutters, "Here."

I feel myself rising off the ground, a strong muscled arm behind my knees and on my back. What did people call this? Oh right, bridal style.

"H-h-hey!" I shout indignantly, "Let go! Put me down!"

"Not happening." I could hear a grin in his voice. Don't ask how, I just heard it.

I struggle more, "Damn it, Nico!"

"Fine, fine." He says, and he just drops me. Just. Like That.

I expected to find my spine hitting stone, but instead a mattress greeted me.

I feel callused fingers wrapping a bandage around my wound. (Which, I could feel, is bleeding rather profusely after getting hit by unpolished stone twice in a span of five minutes) Fingers, I might add, are way too big to be Nico's, yet they're somewhat familiar.

"Kale?" I ask tentatively.

"Hey, Ali," he says, "This is somewhat nostalgic."

I grin at the darkness ('Cause my Ghost Sight is seriously malfunctioning.) "Yeah..." my grin falters, "Sorry for, you know, forgetting..."

I could sense his gentle smile, directed at me, "Ah, I don't blame you..."

"So, why are you here anyway?" I ask him, trying to steer the conversation somewhere else.

He was glad to comply, "Well, after the first Quidditch match, a lot of kids were pretty banged up."

"Oh, I remember that," I say, a faint memory coming to me, "it was the one with Slytherin and Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, sitting at the edge of the bed, "Well, I went up here and helped the Nurse, since I was pretty good at it, she let me help now and then."

"Hmmm..." Suddenly, I reach out for his face until I felt it between my fingers, "I finally get to meet you without forgetting, and I can't see you."

He puts a forge-toughened hand on my right hand and replies, "I finally see you, and you've changed so _much_..."

I feel tears starting to soak my blindfolded eyes when a huge crash echoes and my instincts go into hyper drive.

"Alisa, duck!" Nico's voice shouts out, me instinctively obeying. I feel a rush of air hit the wall behind me and I'm showered with rubble.

"You. Will. Obey. Me!" an unfamiliar voice screeches, "_PEREMO!_"

_"Alisa!"_ Nico's and Kale's voice screams in harmony, and I have no time to do anything as a spell hits my blindfold.

The blindfold disintegrates and for a second, I can see Nico and Kale's horrified faces so clearly with another person, a blond-haired male with eyes glowing a sickly, menacing green.

Then, everything disappears.

000 Nico 000

I've been fighting this ass-hat for five minutes already.

"I. Am. The. Dark. Lord!" He screeches at me, firing spell after spell.

At first, I only went out of the infirmary to check on the crash, when I felt the dead-but-alive body. I ran to the boy crouching in some kind of pain. Suddenly, his body froze, and his eyes turned bright green.

That's when all Hades broke loose.

The ass-hat just started screaming and fired off a spell that disintegrated a few windows.

I duck another spell, only to have it hit the infirmary door.

"Damn it!" I let loose a few more choice swear words as I chase the ass-hat into the room, yelling, "Alisa, duck!" when he fired off a spell at her.

"You. Will. Obey. Me!" he screeches, and screams a spell, directed right at her "_PEREMO!_"

Me and Kale scream her name helplessly as the black spell hits her face directly, causing her blindfold to disintegrate. For a second, all I can see are her eyes. Her eyes haven't really changed, except for that toughened, somewhat damaged look to them. And then, an inky black starts swallowing her eyes.

I look on, horrified as she slumps and falls to the mattress. Anger overrides my system and I raise a skeleton troupe before I know it.

I mutter a word under my breath. Calm. Cold. Almost lifeless. "Attack."

The skeletons start to attack the small boy. I should feel pity. I really should. Pity for the small boy trying to hold back the ever growing army of the undead.

But right now, all I could feel is anger and helplessness as I pick up Alisa's body.

Lifeless.

Her starry eyes, completely black.

I glare at the small boy.

Slightly happy as the army starts to overcome him.

An then. Just as the army is about to destroy the damned hell-spawn.

He disappears in green, snake-smelling smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is to make up for all the late chapters. Enjoy the earliness while you can, 'cause my school days are about to start. I'm considering drawing Alisa & Nico since FF added the Image Manager, how about you guys, are you making a story cover for your stories? ~Nyx**

**Press the Button.  
>I Dare<span> Y<span>ou To.  
>_l l_<strong>  
><strong>\V**  
><strong>V<strong>


	15. Mark of Kronos

**Disclaimer: My tablet ran out of batteries. It doesn't change the fact that _I DO NOT OWN PJO and HP!_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mark of Kronos~<strong>

000 _Alisa_ 000

Dark. So very_ Dark_.

It's not like the darkness of being blind either.

I feel surrounded in evil. Pure, unyielding, evil. Like I'm just floating around here...

I also had no senses. My eyes, I was used to. But having no ears, no skin, nothing, is something I will never get used to.

I fucking hope this isn't death.

Probably isn't since I ain't facing the damned Judge-and-Jury of the Underworld.

Unless this is death for Primordial Goddess kids who're damned to suffer Fate's idiotic wrath.

Suddenly, touch comes back to me and I feel myself soaked in fucking disgusting slime.

Or at least, I think I am.

'Cause I _should_ feel something holding me up, but all I feel is the slime. I don't even fucking feel my clothes. (Which I'm pretty sure I'm wearing... Probably...)

Just as suddenly as the slime appeared, it all flooded into my eyes.

I could feel it coating my eyeballs beneath my skin.

I could feel it striving to drive through openings I didn't know my eyes had.

It's as painful as hell.

No wait. It's as painful as Sacarak Venom. When the insects start eating. Only just my eyes. The rest of my body is pretty much numb and unfeeling.

My eyes, my eyes...

Help me!

Suddenly, electricity attacks me somewhere below the middle of my forehead.

And then coolness replacing shock. Somehow calming. Somehow making me feel protected.

My body starts to come back to me, and with it, comes intensely hot pain.

Make it _stop_. _Stop. Stop. Stop..._

I moan out one word as I struggle against the enchantment, "Nico..."

000 _Jiana_ 000

"An attack at the infirmary?"

"That weird fifth-year, right?"

"The Exchange Students?"

I perked up at the last one. Alisa with the two guys (One of which she attacked...)?

I turn to the nearest Ravenclaw, "What are they talking about?"

She looks up at me, "You don't know? There's been an attack at the infirmary, the American Exchange students and a fifth-year Slytherin."

I grimaced, Slytherins? Not very good news since Alisa and the two boys are Gryffindors. Slytherins were still... bitter about the whole Voldemort thing. "Bitter" described the new first and second-years, who didn't really experience it. "Totally Unforgiving" is probably a better term for the older Slytherins.

"Thanks" I say quickly, fast-walking towards the infirmary where the two (very, very hot) American Exchange boys were arguing over a bed.

"This is all your fault!" the brown-haired, lean, muscled one says. "Why did you let it hit her?"

"My fault? What about you!" the black-haired, slightly emo-ish one retorts angrily, "You were right next to her!"

"U-um..." I ask tentatively, "Is that Ali?"

They both look at me, surprised, "Who the hell are you?"

They take a step away from the bed, and I see her.

"Ali!" I scream as I stare at her face.

Her pale skin is sickly pale. There's also a strange black aura surrounding her.

And her eyes, oh her_ eyes_...

They were open. And they were black. Pure black.

Almost as if there was nothing inside her.

I stared in horror at my best friend. "Wh-wh-what happened?"

They both look at the ground, sadness evident on their faces.

The black boy answers me, "She was hit by a spell. Right here." he touches the skin between her eyebrows, where a mark was embedded in black too. If she was wearing her blindfold, the top part would have been hidden behind her bangs. No-one could miss it now, though, it was _glowing_. Glowing _green and silver_.

It was some sort of cross, only at the bottom, where a line should be was a hook resembling the end of a fish hook.

"What is it?" I ask, as I try to avoid looking at her black eyes.

He just stares at her, a frown on his face, and I look to the brown-haired one for an answer, "The mark of Kronos." he whispers, his face scrunched up like he was remembering something seriously, seriously bad.

The way he said it made me think that Kronos was something like the Voldemort of America.

And then I realized something.

"Surrounded by the colors of Voldemort." I whisper, and my face probably mirrored his previous one.

The boy who spoke looked at me, interested, but suddenly, Alisa moved.

All three of us are suddenly alert, the two guys glaring at her twitching body, as if, if they look on long enough, she'd wake up.

Suddenly she moaned a word, undecipherable because of how soft it was whispered.

The previously lifeless body was now moving, moving _slowly_, but still moving.

She curled herself up into a ball, eyes now shut as the glow on her forehead faded slowly, and moaned, "Nico..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wassup, ya'll? I'm sorry about this chapter, it's pretty much crap. (But I still made it on time, it's Friday!) How about you guys check out my dA instead? AtarashiiNeko, that's my username. Do you guys have dA too? ~Nyx**


	16. Cold Heavy Numb

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO. But I will. I will. Not.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Cold. Heavy. Numb.~<strong>

000_ Nico_ 000

When I heard her moan out my name, I think "Why does shit keep happening to me, and everyone around me?"

I collapse onto the floor, head in my hands.

This is fucking why I left camp in the first place.

No-one wanted me. No-one said it, but they thought I gave of a bad aura.

My mom died, because me and Bianca were born.

My sister left me, because I clinged on to her too much.

She died, because I let her leave.

I almost brought an evil king to life, because I couldn't accept my sister's death.

I almost let Kronos rise, because I blamed Percy for my sister's death.

I killed Alisa's father.

I made her run to her mom.

To Tartarus.

Now, when I find her_, I let her get hit by a stupid kid's spell?_

"Life's a bitch".

Yeah, right.

More like, "Life enjoys being a bitch and screwing you over and over."

I stay crumpled on the ground beside Alisa. My thoughts swirling around me, oblivious to everything.

Until I felt something pat my head.

The hand is cool, and when I finally look up, I look into two black voids.

They were empty, unseeing.

Another fucking thing that's my fault.

"Ni...co...?" her voice is hoarse, and her words elongated. Like she's tired... so... very tired...

"It's okay..." I say, not sure if it's to myself or her, " it's okay..."

000 _Alisa_ 000

When I'm in pain. Serious, serious pain. Emotionally, mentally or physically in agony.

I. Shut. Down.

Just a hint if ever you meet me looking zombie-ish or emote-less.

My body feels heavy. Like I suddenly gained a million pounds.

My arms feel sore. Muscle pain, maybe, but it hurt more than that.

My eyes feel... cold. Somehow like they're two completely round stones set into my body.

My mind feels numb. I can barely hold onto any train of thought.

It went on indefinitely. Cold, heavy, numb, cold, heavy, numb. Rinse. Repeat.

Until...

Until something... smoky? Yeah, smoky, entered my thoughts.

It hissed. Hissed in an inhumane voice, _"Hello... ssssilly child..."_

I groaned in my mind, _"Wha...?"_

I can't even make a coherent sentence in my thoughts. Or at least thoughts I'm trying to project.

_"Trying to... ssstop... my ruuuule..."_ the voice whispered, _"Trying to... denyyy me... my pooowerrr..."_

I struggled against the cold haze brought by the voice. "Do not... sssstruggle... You will be... my ssservant..."

I tried to string words in my head... _"Sto-... hel-..."_

My mind's too jumbled... can't string words...

_"You will be... a vvvery ussseful ssservant..."_ It muttered, echoing in my head.

I try to move my limbs, and a softness appears under my palm. Soft, but prickly.

_Hair._

I try to think of a name, someone's name, to call out. _"Ni... co...?"_

_Yes!_ I celebrate, but the haze fogs my thoughts, _What was_ _I thinking?_

_"It's okay..."_ Something warm fills me as a voice, different from the menacing hiss, penetrates my cloud of hazy thoughts.

Warm... so... warm...

My body feels less heavy.

My mind a bit clearer.

My eyes, warmer?

_"It's okay..."_

I feel my mind ease, content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's short. Yes it's insanely late. Yes, it's a filler. Yes, I still haven't put up a cover. Yes, I'm becoming very, very busy. As one does when one enters one's third year of high school. Stupid, stupid high school. I'll update... whenever. ~Nyx**

**(There's a FREAKING REVIEW BOX AT THE BOTTOM you better review. Seriously. How long would it take you to type a few words and click a button?)**


	17. Awakening

**~Awakening~**

000 Alisa 000

I feel... warm.

I blink and see a white tiled ceiling above me.

_...There's something wrong..._

I blink again, trying to figure out what's wrong when I realize, I _see_ a white tiled ceiling before me.

I see a _white tiled ceiling before me._

I revel in the feeling of euphoria as I mentally recall all the colors I see around the room.

Red! Blue! Green! Violet!

I grin, when a fog floods my vision. My body stiffens in surprise as green and white tendrils of smoke swirl around the room.

"Do you like my gift, child...?" Hissing, strangely familiar hissing.

I give no reply.

"Hmmm..." the hissing voice says, "That'sss too bad... Ssseams like you sstill need motivatttion..."

My surreal vision goes black.

Dark, numbing, somehow familiar pain engulfs me.

I scream. _No, please, no._

000 Nico 000

There are three things you don't want to wake up to. One, water on your head, two, someone you don't know naked beside you and three, screaming.

But this time, I guess I'll make an exception.

The scream was heart-stopping... and ear-drum-bursting if it's beside your ear. Which it was with me.

I turn around to see Alisa, horror in her eyes. I'm half-relieved half-alert.

"Alisa?" I ask, anxious, "What's up?"

She stares at me for a second, fear and turmoil in her black void-like eyes when she blinks and shakes her head.

"N-n-nothing..." she says, voice raspy and coarse, "What happened?"

"You've been... asleep... for... for a month." I say.

Her eyes grow wide, "A-a month?" she croaks.

I nod my head, then I remember she can't see so I say "Yeah."

For a second, everything is quiet until I break the silence, "Er... do you remember anything..."

Her face distorts as she tries to recall whatever she was going through when suddenly, she goes rigid.

She doubles over like she'd been punched in the gut and she grips her head in her hands.

"_No... no... help... help...! Nico...!_" She croaks out every word in agony. _"Nico...!"_

000 Alisa 000

_"Give in... child..."_ the hissing voice says, _"Be my ssslave..."_

"No... no..!" I scream, or try to, "Leave me alone... Help!"

"Be my ssssoulkeeper..." he whispers, "Be my body..."

"No...!" I choke on the word.

_"You... You are damaged..."_ he whispers, the last word echoing, _"You want to be whole..."_

"Leave... me..." I say faintly, my determination fading.

_"You are like mee..."_ he says, _"I will make you whole... In turn... make me whole..."_

"... alone..." I whisper as I feel my resolve fade.

Someone, _help me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this must be the shortest non-intro I've ever done. Really sorry... I'll try to update soon! ~Nyx**_  
><em>


	18. Sight Returned

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time. That's because I thought you's know, I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sight Returned~<strong>

000 _Nico_ 000

Her whimpers hit me like a train.

"Help... me..."

Her eyes are shut, strangely, but green smoke is slowly coming out from the crack of her eyelids.

"Leave... me... alone..."

Something about her weak voice hits me hard and I'm immediately in front of her.

"Alisa?" I ask urgently, "Hey, c'mon!"

I shake her state and she just shivers and curls into herself. "Alisa! Alisa, what's happening?"

"H-h-help... me..." she whispers as she looks up at me, eyes glowing an eerily bright shade of green. "Help... I can't... fight..."

I have to think of something. _Anything!_

Then, I remember.

That day I... killed her father.

She shadow-traveled us to her house.

I breathed in. Focusing everything on her.

Slowly, the shadow realm's tendrils wrap themselves around her. _C'mon, c'mon... work..._

"Haaa..." I hear her exhale calmly. _Yes!_

Slowly, too slow, she opens her eyes and... and...

I can see stars again. I see them again.

After three and then some torturous years.

I can see stars again.

000 _Alisa_ 000

I feel something cool and familiar wrap itself around me. My eyes are burning and the tendrils of cold familiarity wrap themselves around them.

I can feel something force it's energy into me, and I feel strength coursing through my strength-less veins.

_"Hissss!"_ the voice cries angrily, _"Why you-!"_

I start fighting again.

It sighs, somehow evilly, _"It ssseemsss you will not acccept my offer. But I will give you a tassste of it firssst."_

The eye-burning stops and my eyes are pleasantly cool. _What's he playing at?_

_"I will sssee you sssoon my sssweet little body..."_ he hisses at me before I manage the strength to open my eyes

My eyes lock with he softening dark orbs of eyes that is Nico's.

He helped me.

He saved me.

"Hey Hellboy." I mutter weakly, "Thanks for that."

All the strength Nico (I think) gave me is gone and I feel terribly weak.

I droop in Nico's arms, not even having the strength to blush I mutter, "Sorry Hellboy, seems like you gotta stay with me a bit more."

I'm not sure if it's real, but I think I heard Nico mutter something like, "I'd stay with you forever, Strashine."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Aww...!" I hear two girlish squeals in my ear. "They're so cute like that!"

I grabbed the blanket around me and pulled it over my head, burying my face in my pillow.

"Oomph...!" my pillow groans. Wait, wait wait. Did I just say my pillow groaned?

"Go away..." a voice reverberates through my pillow. _Nico's voice._

I know I should be like those squealing girls going all "Oooh.. I'm so _so_ sorry, Nico! I'm _so_ embarrassed."

But really, I've been in a cursed sleep for a_ month_. I am so not going to let Nico being my pillow take away my well deserved _un_-cursed rest.

But, as fate -or Fates- might have it, even though I'm absolutely fine with my head on Nico's chest, Nico's chest isn't.

"Ah...?" Nico says sleepily before bolting upright, much to my disappointment, "Ah...!"

I sit up too and rub my eyes as I look at Nico's flushed face, "Geez Nico, stop blushing and rude awakening much?"

"Y-y-you can see?" he asks as he tries to get a hold of himself. "You're okay?"

I roll my (now uncovered, thankfully) eyes, "Well, duh, and 'course, thanks to you."

"Oh, yeah..." He reaches towards my face, touching my cheek. This time, since I'm awake, I actually blush. My heart skips a beat as he looks at me with soft, soft, soft eyes, "Good."

Someone coughs and Nico pulls back his arm, face flushed again.

I look to our little audience that consists of Kale (looking positively pissed), Jiana, Percy and his group, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys plus Mr. Chosen himself.

"Hey Ali, haven't seen you in a bit." Jiana says, smiling albeit slightly sadly.

"Yeah," I say, smiling back, "Seems the war was reason you came back to the States, huh?"

"Yep," she says, grinning, "Also the reason why I left when we were eleven."

"No wonder," I say, "I knew I wasn't the weird one in our relationship."

"Hah!" she exclaims, "Says the little demigod."

"What the-?" exclaims all the demigods (plus Oracle) and wizards in the room.

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later." I say, "You always loved ruining detective shows for me."

"What, wait," Harry says, "What do you mean... 'demigod'?"

Hermione looks on calmly, jaw clenched, "Supposedly, the term 'demigod' means half-god, mostly referring to supposed 'children' of Greek or Roman gods with human women."

"Well, look at that, Hermione explained." I say lightly.

"But that's impossible." Hermione continues. "Probably a bunch of powerful wizards trying to be famous."

I sigh, "Hermione, Hermione, wizards you believe, but not demigods?"

"W-well, I'm a witch, so of course I believe them!" she exclaims.

I shake my head, "Don't get all flustered, doesn't matter if you believe or not. I can't make you nor can anyone else."

"Anyways," I say, "Now that I can see, can someone please take me around. I haven't seen _anything_ for three years."

"Sure." Nico says beside me. "C'mon."

I hop out of the bed and collapse suddenly. "Alisa?"

_"I ssssaid I'll give you a tassste, little body."_ the hissing voice says, _"Enjoy it while you can."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! I got my groove back! Anyway, for once, it's not too short and not too late. Your welcome. ~Nyx_  
><em>**


	19. Sorta Maybe Kinda Cute

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I do however, now own a twitter account.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sorta Maybe Kinda Cute~<strong>_  
><em>

_"Do you like my gift little body?"_

_The smell of a snake slowly fills my nose._

_"Just bond with me, make me whole, and I will condure all that you desire."_

_Sweet, sweet offers of a world without pain. Enticing me to give my consent._

_"Do you not wish to avenge your father? I can help you, you know. Help you defeat the Fates."_

_The Fates. Ironic isn't it. That they're technically my half-sisters._

_"You're still going to fight little body?"_

_Hell yeah, I will._

_"Then I will break you. Break you 'till you're only pain and obedience."_

_I determinedly hold my ground, until..._

_"Break you like your father."_

And then my head feels like it's being split.

"Alisa! Geez!"

I blink. "Er.. Huh?"

Nico sighs, "You've got to stop screaming int the middle of the night."

I feel something hot run down my face.

"W-w-wait, Alisa?" Nico sputters, "H-hey, don't cry!"

I keep blubbering. "D-d-daddy..."

Through blurring eyes, guilt and hurt pass through Nico's dark, dark, dark eyes.

He sighs, "I'm sorry, Ali, really sorry..."

"J-j-just stay..." I blubber thoughtlessly, "Don't g-g-go..."

My eyes are shut and I hear a rustle of of cloth, I feel the bed creak under the weight of another person.

I also feel a pair of strong arms, lean and muscled, wrap around my vulnerable little girl body.

"Shh..." he whispers, "I'm not going anywhere, not when I finally found you."

I found you.

Those three words give me so much warmth. I look up thinking, How does he do it?

Some thing warm and soft presses onto the skin right next to my eye, making me shut my eyes again.

He also presses his lips to my other eye, and I realize, he's kissing my tears away.

I feel too weak, too tired to protest or anything so I just grap a fistful of his shirt in my hand and mutter, "Stay.. please.."

"I ain't going anywhere, Lishie." he mutters into my hair as I breathe in his scent of death and... and... cinnamon. Sweet cinnamon.

"Lishie?" I ask, a small smile breaking through.

He lifts his head from my hair, "Unless you want saliva in your hair, deal with it, Lizzie." he says, I can almost _hear_ him smirking.

"Whatever, Nickie." I say into his shirt before slowly falling asleep surrounded by a cinnamon scent.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You think they're asleep?" a familiar voice says.

"No, Seaweed Brain, they're just really good at impersonating statues!" another, more intellectually accented, yet still familiar voice says.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." I growl softly at them.

I hear laughter from obviously more than two people so I decide to cut my losses now and step away from Nico.

Apparently, I supported most of Nico's dead (sleeping) weight so the moment I get up from our position, he falls forward and face-plants right into a pile of infirmary-standardized pillows.

Still snoring.

I swear that boy might be able to sleep through a war given enough reason to.

I roll my eyes and smile slightly before getting a big tackle from a very heavy, very excited Ravenclaw.

"Awww! You two look so cute together!" squeals out the said Ravenclaw (who is Jiana, by the way for those a bit slow on the pick-up)

"Jia, I'm a demigod who faced a good many monsters," I gasp out, "but I swear, if you don't let go, you'll be the death of me!"

"Oooh, picking up on the Brit-Speak are we?" she says teasingly while she finally stops crushing my very, very precious pair of lungs.

"Whatev, I can still totally, like, kick your sorry ass." I say in a prep-school mean-girl accent.

We break out in twin grins as I turn to my (newer) magical friends.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Tactless Imbecile." I say smiling at them.

"Hi." said Harry and Hermione (I wasn't very close with them...)

While said Tactless Imbecile proceeds to complain, "I'm not a Imbecile! I may be, sorta tactless, but I ain't no imbecile!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you trying American Speak? 'Cause you do know that's a double negative."

"Alisa! Your friend's right you know." Ginny says, coming over to hug me, "You do look cute with the him."

"Save it, Gin." I say, rolling my eyes (I tend to do that a lot with this crowd), "I'm not going to be your matchmaker project. You too Jia." I tack on the last part after seeing Jia's infamous matchmaking thinking face.

"Awww!" she complains, "But-"

"Drop. It." I say.

"But-!" Now it was both Ginny and Jiana.

"I'm not letting you mess with me and Nico!" I say loudly, before dropping onto my infirmary bed.

A hand clamps over my mouth as a groggy voice says, "You guys are too loud."

I blush and push his hand away. "Well, you sleep like a dead man too much."

Apparently, Jiana's still hyper because she jumped and squealed, "Adorable!"

I roll my eyes and I feel Nico's hand go slack, so he's probably asleep already.

"Let's go." I say, "I already missed a month's worth of classes, I'm not gonna miss more because of Hellboy."

Jiana and Ginny hook arms with me as they start talking about how my hair was an absolute mess, and how I seriously need some concealer if I ever wanted a boy to look at me and not think "Zombie Girl".

Honestly, I was sorta maybe paying attention because, and I'm never, ever, ever going to say this out loud, but Nico did maybe sorta look kinda cute with his tousled black hair and weirdly sweet moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaay, so forgive me, forgive me, forgive me! I know it's stupidly late, but I have a good excuse. I already made the actual next chapter, but it seemed rushed so I added this here! Okay... not so good excuse... But anyway, don't you want Alico fluff? (Yes, I have now officialized their stupid couple name.)**

**Anyway, like I said, I now have a twitter account! If you want sneak peaks at the next chapter ('cause I'll probably be late again!) or maybe some random stuff about me, go follow it : PhoenyxWarrior**

**Oh, and from now on, I'll reply to all non-anonymous reviews through PMs!**

**Review! Tell me if twitter's worth my time! Review again! Bye! Nyx**


	20. All Because of Blackjack (1)

**Disclaimer: Twentieth chapter, people. I wish you a nice life if you still don't get that I don't own PJO or HP.**

* * *

><p><strong>~All Because of Blackjack (1)~<strong>

My first class, after a month, is, of all things, _Divination_.

I'm currently contemplating whether screaming, _"You want me to climb to the North Tower after a month at the infirmary?!" _would get me out of it or just have Gryffindor's points taken and earn me the title of "Most Insufferable Patient".

I give a sigh and start trudging up the steps with Harry, Ron, Kale and Ginny.

Hermione and Jiana chortled (_chortled_!) at the fact that I thought they took Divination.

It was weird when I asked because at the exact same time, they both said, "Divination? That idiotic subject made for lazy students and stupid believers? No offense to you, Alisa, Ginny and Kale."

The last part was because Ginny, Kale and I were forced to take it. So was Nico, but he's imitating a log right now.

Stupid, mandatory year of Divination.

We finally reach the top and we all fall onto a bunch of bean-bag chairs surrounding one of the bigger tables in the room.

"Hi guys!" chirped a voice that wasn't very familiar, to me at least.

"Oh, hey Rachel." Kale says, "What're you doing here?"

"Divination Assistant?" she says, exasperated, waving her hands vaguely, "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kale replies and turns to us, "This is Rachel, she's the equivalent of an Oracle at our ca- school. She's really cool."

Harry and Ginny look doubtful, but still said a polite "Hi."

While, Ron, the, again, Forever Tactless Idiot, said, "Cool? _Seriously_? There's more of a chance of there being a dumb _Ravenclaw_ than a cool Divination Kid."

Rachel just rolls her eyes and tells him, "Look, _dude_, the only experience you've ever had of Oracles or Prophecies is from Trelawney, yeah? So don't judge me based on your stupid assumptions, and we got no problems with each other."

Then she went rigid like a statue and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She leaned forward and wiggled her fingers at Ron, with a spooky voice she chanted, "Your fate is sealed, stupid unbeliever. Trust not your judgment or live in hell _forever_!"

"Aaagh!" Ron screams, falling off his bean-bag chair.

"Haha, very funny Rachel." Kale says sarcastically.

"Oh, you know it is, Amante." Rachel replies, completely normal again.

"Wh-what was_ that_?" Ron asks nervously, still on the ground.

"I'm a pretty good actress, aren't I?" Rachel says, ignoring Ron.

Me, Harry and Ginny start grinning. It _was_ really funny.

"I like you already!" me and Ginny say simultaneously, causing Ginny to look at me and say, "Are you a mind-reader or something?"

"It was the same thing you said when I back-sassed your brother." I reply.

"You must be Alisa!" Rachel exclaims, as she shook my hand, "Sorry I couldn't meet you when you came to "school", my dad only lets me go there during the summer."

She sat down on a stool she pulled up and started chatting with me, Kale and Ginny while Harry spoke up a few times and Ron just fumed silently (Now, why is that familiar?).

Rachel was in the middle of telling us how Kale has an almost complete set of every single "student" and "teacher" in miniature metal form because of how he just works, and works, and works when he's upset, (much to Kale's embarrassment) when Trelawney appeared rasping, "Students, students!"

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Rachel says with slight disdain in voice as she gets up and stands next to Trelawney.

"Today, we will be opening our Inner Eye to the prophecies and signs of the cards!" Trelawney exclaims in that dramatically raspy voice. Rachel rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Each table will receive a two sets of muggle cards and each student will be reading a partner's chosen card according to the card's symbol and sign." She continues while waving her wand, causing cards to shoot out and place themselves cleanly on each table, "Your guides are on page four-hundred and twenty-seven of _Crystals, Cards and Your Future_, you may begin!"

"Okay, so we're supposed to take two cards each and the first would symbolize the bad part of our future and the second's the good part." Ginny reads out.

"We're seriously doing this?" I ask, slumping onto the table.

"Yeah, well, at least try for the first minute." Ginny replies, "Now everyone get two cards."

"Oh, fine." I say, taking out two cards. "So I got a joker and the king of hearts. Anyone want to read my future?"

Harry pulls Ginny's book to him and reads out loud, "Well, it says, "The Joker prophesizes of a trick slathered in honey," and "The King of Hearts tells of a man who will save you from the Joker with the help of a 'Queen' or is a man who is called a 'King'", or so it says."

"That's stupid." I say, though seriously, I was worried about the 'trick slathered in honey'.

"You're right," Harry says, "Let's just pretend we're doing this."

"Yeah," I suddenly got an idea, "Hey, how about we play Blackjack?"

"What's that?" Ginny asks.

"It's a muggle gambling game," I reply, "I hear we're going to Hogsmeade soon, so won't this be a great way to get money and pass off time in Divination?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kale says, "Plus, the game has each player get two cards so we can pass off as reading each other's future."

"But we didn't bring any money." Ginny says.

"Just write down what we owe and who owes us, and we'll collect in the common room later." I say.

Ron speaks up, "Let's do it! I can't stand another minute of this class! At least I can get something out of this!"

I start to explain the rules of Blackjack to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Blackjack!" Ron says triumphantly, showing us his cards.

"Ugh, Ron?" Kale says, "That adds to twenty, not twenty-one."

"No!" Ron exclaims, counting his cards again. "Oh, Merlin!"

I laugh at his antics and put down my cards, "Twenty-one."

"What?!" Ron exclaims looking at my pair, a King and an Ace of hearts. "Hey, that adds to eleven!"

I roll my eyes, "Ron, you twit, the Ace can be one or eleven."

"Ugh!" Ron says, pouting, "I bet a third of my money on this round!"

"Yeah, well too bad." I say, starting to list down what he owed me, which was previously one Galleon, three Sickles and ten Knuts.

"Wait, Alisa." Harry says, smiling slyly, "Twenty-one."

I blink and see that his cards do, in fact, add to twenty one 'cause he has an ace, a two, and two nines.

"Darn." I say, "Now he only owes me Two Galleons, four Sickles and eleven Knuts!"

He smiles as I pout. "Oh, don't be a downer; you won three rounds in a row! I owe you… one Galleon and sixteen Sickles!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah, yeah."

Nico suddenly runs through the door, slightly frazzled and stomps up to us. "Dammit, why didn't you guys wake me?!"

"Mr. di Angelo," Trelawney says, lacking her usual rasp, "It is not helpful to the Inner Eye if you use such vulgar words."

Nico looked at her and shrugged, "Er… sorry?"

Trelawney looked... er, what was it... oh, "miffed", but Nico just shrugged it off and dropped onto the chair Rachel sat in.

"What the heck are you guys doing anyway?" he asks as Trelawney walks to another table.

"Some stupid muggle game of cards." Ron says.

I roll my eyes saying, "Don't be such a spoil-sport _Ronnie-kins_. We're playing Blackjack. Wanna play?"

"Don't." Ron warns, "She'll take you for everything your worth."

"Aw, c'mon, join us." I say innocently.

"Alright..." he says, "So... how do you do this?"

After a few minutes of explaining, I start re-shuffling the two decks.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Again?" Nico asks, exasperated.

"Yep," I say, grinning, "That makes... four Galleons, ten Sickles and eight Knuts. Another round?"

"Your tapping me out!" he says, chin on table, looking up at me with big eyes.

I grab his cheek, "Aw, come on, Nickie."

Cocking an eyebrow, he says, "Alright, but I already lost enough cash." He grins slyly and looks at me intently, "If I win against you, I get all my money back, you win, I double it."

I smirk, "Challenge accepted."

"Fine." he says, "Don't be_ too_ hard on me now, Lizzie."

I roll my eyes to hide the heat creeping up and started dealing.

I place one card face down and the other face up.

"Wait." Nico says.

"What," I say tauntingly, "You backing out? Scared?"

"How about something a little more interesting?" he says. "Your open card is an ace right?"

"Yeah..." I say, "And?"

"If I get a Blackjack," he says calmly, "You return my money and I have you all to myself when we go to Hogsmeade. But_ only_ if I get a Blackjack. If I _don't_, and I still lose, I'll triple my money."

My turn to cock an eyebrow, "You sure about this, di Angelo? There's only eight aces in the entire thing, and I've got one. Plus, about thirty percent of the thing is a ten, if I get one, you lose or you draw."

He grins lightly, "I'm sure."

"Your debt." I say, waving for Ron to make his move.

Nico grins lightly until it's his turn, "Well, Hellboy, you gonna look at your cards?" I say, getting slightly pissed at his confident smile. What's up with him?_ How_ can he be so confident?

He flips a card, a king of diamonds.

"Getting nervous, Lizzie?" he asks, fingering the other card.

I snort, "You should be the nervous one, Nickie, There's no chance that that is an-."

I'm cut off with disbelief as he turns over an ace of hearts.

"No. Way." I say. "Wait, wait. You only win if I don't have a Blackjack too."

"Well, turn over the card then, Lizzie." he says, still wearing that confident grin.

I turn the card over. Nine. I grimace.

Nico smiles brightly, "Well, I win. There was barely any chance that was a ten anyway. After all, if I was right, then there would've been only this one king left in what's left of the stack."

I glare at him, comprehension dawning, "You counted the cards."

"Yep." he says, grinning evilly at me.

"You knew how to play all along." I say, glaring harder.

"Yep." he says, in a cheerful tone.

"You tricked me." I say, a little surprised at his happy expression. If the Nico I knew then and got to know a few weeks ago still exists, then everyone would know he's not exactly a happy person.

"Well, not really, Starshine, I had to make sure you had the same rules I was used to." he explains.

"How'd you get so good anyway?" I ask him.

"You learn a lot from living in the streets." He says, a bit of that bright cheerfulness wilting away, "One of them is earning money fast, without traces."

"Oh..." I say, understanding a bit. Our teasing atmosphere evaporating.

"Yeah... Well, I'll see you at Hogsmeade!" He says, changing the subject and standing up to leave just as Trelawney marks the end of the class.

I stand there, speechless as he rushes quickly out the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ooooh," Jiana says, grabbing my arm, "I hear_ someone's_ got a date to Hogsmeade!"

"It's not a _date_, Jia." I say, rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time today. "It's just two friends hanging out."

She raises an eyebrow, "On the Valentine's trip to Hogsmeade?"

"With the fact that the boy likes still standing?" Ginny says.

I blink for a few seconds. "V-v-valentine's trip?"

"Uh, duh?" Jiana says.

I shake my head, "Still not a date."

"Is your head screwed on to tight, Ali?" Jia asks, "A guy, who was constantly at your side when you were asleep for a month, asks you to be with him all day on a Valentine's trip? Not a date?"

I say nothing.

"See?" Jia says, "Now, what do you want us to do? Help you get out of this or help you look good for your not-date date."

I look into Jia's sharp Ravenclaw eyes, "I can't lie to you guys."

The two girls look at me expectantly.

"Go on."

And there are the squeals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two Thousand and Fifty-Eight Words. My Make-Up-To-My-Readers-SLASH-Twentieth-Chapter-Celebration chapter (Yes, redundant). It's part one of two (or three) and it'll be the arc that most of you are waiting for! Review~ Nyx**


	21. All Because of Blackjack (2) : Angel

**Disclaimer: I HATE CHOCOLATE! It's true. True as the sentence "I own the Percy Jackson Series at the same time as owning the Harry Potter Series." Yep, those two phrases are equally true. Which is to say, not at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>~All Because of Blackjack (2) : Angel~<strong>

"_What in Merlin's Magically Holy Pants do you mean you don't know how to apply make-up?!"_

I blink a few times to adjust to the slight hearing loss induced by Jiana's inhumanely loud screech.

"Geez, Jia, what did you do? Drink _'Essence of Banshee Shriek'_?" I ask, pushing my palm to my ear.

"You have a date in exactly _three hours and twenty-two minutes_! A _date_! In less than three and a half hours!" she shrieks at me with slightly less volume, "How are we supposed to help you if you can't help yourself?"

Ginny nudges my hysterical best friend with her shoulder, "Calm down, Jia, I'm sure we'll make it. I'll take care of her hair and I'm sure she doesn't need any make up."

"B-b-but...!" Jiana says, "Oh, fine! I'll go get your outfit."

"Thank you, Ginny." I say, clasping my hands together, "Thank you."

She laughs lightly as she walks behind me and starts braiding locks of hair right beside my face. "Here, put these pins along your… bangs. Have you ever cut them?"

"Err… yeah, well, being blind lets you get off with bangs that supposedly impair already impaired vision." I say, a slightly bitter tone to my voice.

"Oh, sorry." She says guarded. Probably because I tend to go whack at the mention of my past blindness. (Mostly because I still don't know what happened with the whole "body for wholeness" deal Mr. Snake-Voice was talking about.)

I smile, "No worries." I look at the pair of skull clips and smile, "Thank you for not getting the butterfly clips Jiana wanted."

"I figured you'd like this better." She says, relieved at the fact I didn't go… "all depressing, seriously", as Jiana calls it.

Jiana finally comes back in the room holding an outfit on a hanger that consisted of a black t-shirt with a large white skull and crossbones design at the bottom left, a pair of purple and black striped arm warmers, a pair of black tights and a black and dark blue tutu skirt.

I blink at Jiana and say, "What is that monstrosity?"

"Hey, all you wanted was a black-themed outfit right?" she says grinning, "Well, I went all out with my wardrobe and just turned them black and blue. Literally."

I sighed. "At least it won't be freezing, I guess."

"Yep!" Jiana says cheerily, happy that I didn't push it, "You'll be snug as a bug in a rug! Especially with this scarf and vest I picked out specifically for you!"

Huh, she did have a scarf and one of those weird poofy vests on her other hand. Not that it mattered, really.

"Yeah, sure." I say, "Snug as a bug in a rug full of annoyed, maybe. Why the hell do I have to do this, anway?"

"Simple, because you lost." Jiana says as Ginny puts on the finishing touches to my hair, "Also, because you like him."

"I do not!" I say loudly.

"Oh, yes you do." Jiana says in a sing song voice. "Allie and Nico sittin' in a tree-"

I glared threateningly Jiana stops, "Oh, whatev, Allie, you know it, you just denying it."

"Ugh, whatever Jia, c'mon, let's go put that monstrosity in me." I say rolling my eyes and getting up.

000 Nico 000

_"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold , buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild."_

The song blared out of my (Demigod-safe Hephaestus-approved) black skull-print headphones that was connected to the special (again, Demigod-Safe Hephaestus-jealously-approved-cause-he-couldn't-invent-it) phone. I was wearing an aviator jacket (a new one, the old one is, well, small. Duh), a long sleeved grey shirt, a pair of jeans and black combat boots.

_"Oh, you make me smile."_

Suddenly, Percy nudges me and points to the other side. I turn to see what he's pointing at and I feel my breath hitch.

She walks with Ginny and Jiana at her left while Annabeth walked at her right, framing her face are about three or four thin braids at each side with the rest of her hair swaying gently behind her, followed by the dark-blue scarf she had on. Her hands are stuffed into the pockets of a grey-ish blue puffy vest.

"Dude." Percy nudges me again, "You're drooling."

I blink in surprise and run my hand through my hair, making my headphones fall to my shoulders. I glare at Percy and mutter, "Shut up, Kelp for Brains."

"Huh?" Percy says, confused.

Kale, who was on Percy's other side looks at me, "Is he usually this brain dead?"

"Unfortunately." I say, sighing.

"What do you mean "Kelp for Brains"?" Percy asks, still confused.

I roll my eyes, "Don't think too hard, Seaweed Brain, or you might overload before Annabeth gets here."

Without me noticing, the trio that was at the end of the courtyard had already reached us.

"Um… Hey." I say as Alisa approaches, _Real smooth, di Angelo_.

"Look at me, Hellboy!" She says angrily, gesturing at her clothes, "I'm wearing a skirt. A skirt! Outside of school!"

I grin, more comfortable with this side of her than the calm looking model she was a minute ago, "Aww, don't worry Starshine, you look real cute."

She blinks, startled, and her face colors.

I'm surprised too,_ how can she look so much prettier by just blushing_? And… with that thought, my face heats up.

Fortunately, she turned her head and mutters "Just c'mon, Hellboy."

000 Alisa 000

My face is hot. Really hot. As in, I can't believe it's snowing because of how hot my face is hot.

Oh, and I'm walking side-by-side with Nico.

When I saw him standing beside Percy, with his eyes closed and his back against the castle wall, my heart skipped a beat. It was nostalgic somehow.

The way the fur lining on his aviator jacket brushes his cheek. How his grin doesn't completely reach his eyes… How I would almost never get a chance to sneak a peek at his face because his eyes are almost always on me.

I notice it all today as we walked towards Hogsmeade.

It starts to snow, soft-looking iciness dropping from the sky. It's cold. Very cold. Not normal cold. _Hisss…_

Suddenly, Nico grabs my hand and shoves it inside his aviator jacket.

"What's that for, di Angelo?" I mumble into my scarf, as both my hand and my face warms. For very different reasons that had one similarity, the reason they're warming up.

"You looked cold." He said simply, as if he took a girl's hand every other day,

I roll my eyes habitually, "So, where are we going on this 'date' you made me take."

"Ouch," he says, grinning slightly, "You sound like you don't even want to be here."

I feel strangely light. So, teasingly, I say, "Well… this date_ is_ just a bet. Something like a dare."

"Ah, well, it'll be the best dare-date you've ever had." He says, grinning as he led me to… to…

"Wait. Where are we going?" I ask, slightly horrified at the direction we had set on.

He grins cheekily, "There."

Oh. My. Gods. No, way. Madam Puddifoot's?!

"You make me go in that pink horror house, you die. Die a horrible, excruciatingly slow death." I say in a threatening voice.

He laughs lightly, "No, silly, you think I want to go in there?" He makes a face and says teasingly, "The fear factor for that thing is right up there with Percy in the Hephaestus Cabin and girl cooties."

I glare at him, knowing that he directed us here just to see my reaction. "Well then, Hellboy, where are we going?"

"C'mon, I heard of this place from Hermione." He says, "She said it was built a few months after the whole Voldemort thing. Like a sort-of celebration of the end of the Voldemort-Age."

We dash around a horde of couples heading to Madam Puddifoot's, I felt bad for some of the boys who were putting up fake smiles as their girlfriends dragged them excitedly to the pink horror house. Poor guys.

Behind the pink building, a small stone path leading to a street filled with newer-looking shops lay below a sign proclaiming the street as "New Hogsmeade".

He pulls me along the small street and stops at a small outdoor cafe named _"Cafe Morta"_ which proclaimed itself to be_ "Serving Human Delights Since 1802"_.

"The place sells human food." he says, "Thought you might want some since you probably haven't been to America since... you know."

His face turns away from me slightly, making me realize he's probably just as nervous as I am.

I laugh, teasingly say (but also meaning it, a little) "Aww that's sweet, Hellboy. Real sweet."

He rolls his eyes at me, grinning and I grin back. Okay, so again, never gonna say this out loud, but Nico's grin is adorable. Yeah... never gonna say that out loud.

We sit in a typical human cafe set up. Two small face-to-face chairs under an umbrella. However, since we _are_ in wizard territory and it_ is_ Valentine's Day, the umbrella was enchanted to create soft snow-like heart-shaped red and blue bubbles that float down gently, unaffected by natural wind but somehow affected by me blowing them towards Nico (not exactly intentionally, but he is the one in front of me).

"So... aren't we gonna order?" I ask when he just sits there, grinning that goofy (adorable) grin.

"Nah, they have a special today." he says, "I've been here once before, so I know their food is good."

A all-too-cheery waitress comes in with a tray of food.

French fries, curly ones arranged as pairs shaped like hearts. Milk shakes, pinkish, with a twisty heart straw. Sodas where the bubbles somehow looked like hearts. Spaghetti, the hotdog pieces cut into hearts. Burgers, the sesame seeds somehow magically shaped like, who would've guessed, hearts.

I attacked the french fries, not realizing how long it's been since I've had good ol' fashioned artery-clogging heart-stopping fast food. Heaven.

"_Jhis ish aweshum!_" I say through a mouthful of burger. "Havemfft hahd shumthim lahk vhish ihn yearsh!"

His mouth is full too, but he looks up at me anyway and manages a grin.

A grin that actually reaches his eyes.

It takes me by surprise and my mind instantly photographs the look on his face.

His usually darkly serious black eyes twinkle under the pale pink umbrella. His mouth stretched wide revealing his pale white teeth. I almost forgot how to breathe for a second.

Seeing him grin like that, I felt that his name that was a constant opposite of who he was actually fit him, for once.

I could feel my face getting warmer as I try to hide under a mouthful of food and make my braided hair fall to my face when I think...

_He looked like an angel._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hehe, obviously this arc hasn't ended yet, so... yeah. I was going to continue, but that sentence right there seemed like a perfect place to cut the chapter off!** **~Nyx**

**P.S. I'm SOOO sorry for disappearing off of the face of FanFiction!**


	22. All Because of Blackjack (3) : Real

**Disclaimer: Me. PhoenyxWarrior. Owner of PJO. Rick Riordan. Owner of HP. J.K. Rowling. Me no own either.**

* * *

><p><strong>~All Because of Blackjack (3) : Real~<strong>

000 Nico 000

My mouth is stuffed with food, usually this alone can distract me from anything and everything. Usually.

However, right now, I can barely taste the fries in my mouth. Why? Because this is the first time I've ever seen Alisa... happy. It's always been depressed or serious or sarcastic, once half-happy but never truly, completely happy. I feel warm even though it's colder than usual.

I want her to be happy. I want to never let her face more of the horrors this world had to offer. I want her to smile like that forever.

Shit. I want_ her._

No, that's not it. I_ love_ her._  
><em>

I should've known. Why else would I have done all those things for her? The moment I saw her walk through the door those years ago, when I realized I dreamed of her in the Lotus Hotel. I should've known the moment I saw her star-eyes.

Well, I know now, and that's all that counts.

As I swallow my food, I can feel my face rearrange itself to a grin. Not a sarcastic grin, but a grin that was just as happy and excited as Alisa looked.

Her eyes flash to me and I feel myself freeze, for a miniscule second, our eyes are interlocked. She looks away the same time I do, her hair blocking her eyes while I look down and bite into my burger to do something.

We sit, eating in silence. I spot something small on the side of my milkshake. I pick it up and throw it in front of me.

"Think fast, Starshine." I say as the small object flies between us.

She looks up and catches it right between her teeth. The cherry's devoured as she talks between chewing, "What was that for, Hellboy?"

"You done eating?" I ask her.

"Hold on." she devours the rest of her burger and gulps down a milkshake. "Okay, I'm good now. What?"

"I wanna show you something." I say, taking her hand and leaving a roll of bills on the table.

"Um... okay." she says, half walking half being dragged by me.

000 Alisa 000

Nico drags me to a small bundle of trees at the edge of town, "We're going in there?"

"Yeah." He turns to look at me, "Why, you scared Starshine? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

That stops the retort that was coming cold. It sounded way too much like how this... this... thing between me and Hellboy started.

_"I could take care of you."_

I'm swimming in the past and I barely notice that we stop until Nico calls out to me.

"Sta~arshine! You sleepwalking or something?"

My daze comes to an end with Nico's cheekily grinning face right in front of me.

"Come on!" He says excitedly and walks into the middle of a small mostly shaded clearing. "Stand in the circle!"

I follow him and stand in front of him in a small two and a half foot radius circle.

He looks me in the eye, smiles a softer, less joking smile, "Watch."

He closes his eyes and the earth trembles, a weak one, but strong enough to be felt beneath the soles of a once blind person.

The world transforms to white.

Clouds of sparkling white butterflies fly away from the field surrounding the ring. As they fluttered to the sky, the first to touch the sunlight that didn't reach the ground burst into a colorful rainbow-butterfly.

I stare up in wonder at the beautiful creatures.

I barely notice Nico leaning closer until his lips brush my ear and his hair tickles my face.

I, however, notice the husky roughness of his whisper, soft emotion coming through. A line I didn't expect to hear. Not after everything.

But, it was real. Completely real. No lies, no sympathy, no pity. A moment where I could believe everything would be alright. Because Nico was speaking right from (and I know this sounds cheesy) his heart.

"I love you, Alisa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short? Yes. Why? Hello~o, perfect cut-off right in front of you! Now, let's rinse and repeat my usual A/N's... Sorry for the lateness! REVIEW!**

**And to divert from the norm... Among the Blessed is almost finished! Ahhhhh! (And now you have no more details about that. Bleh~)**


	23. Unraveling

**Disclaimer: In the span of then and now... My plan to overrule the ownership of PJO and HP and proclaim it as mine has not yet succeeded. So, no I don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Unraveling~<strong>

000 Nico 000

My heart's about to burst. I said it... I said it... Somehow, it feels like a huge weight lifted off my chest.

Slowly something Bianca said to me, just before she left for her quest, came back.

_~0~0~0 Flashback 0~0~0~_

_"You're leaving." I deadpanned at the time. Bianca's hair was tucked under a small archer's hat. I noticed little things like that about her at the time._

_"You don't need me anymore." she turned to me as she said it. "And I need to be me instead of your sister."_

_"B-but." my voice was cracking, "I... will I ever see you again?"_

_She smiled at me, the glow she gained from becoming one of them was more prominent, "Who knows, Nick. One thing's for sure, someday you'll find someone. Someone who'll be me for you. In fact, more than me probably. Someone you'll care about more than anything. I decided I can't have that anymore, Nick, but I know you'll have that."_

_~0~0~0 End Flashback 0~0~0~_

And there she is, the person Bianca was talking about. Right in front of me. How strange that, other than the black hair and sometimes stubborn attitude, Alisa's probably an opposite of Bianca.

Where Bianca hid her resentment, her sadness for me. Alisa let everything out. So this time, I did the same for Alisa, I let everything out.

000 Alisa 000

His words echo in my head, bouncing off every cell in my brain.

My eyes are closed and I could feel him pulling away slowly. Quietly. Silently. Completely noticed by me. From the way his hair brushes against my cheek to the soft, warm breaths... I notice it all right now.

How cruel the Fates are. They just love bringing irony, don't they?

Nico and I... How can I ever accept that? I might accept him as my friend, but the one I'd give my heart and soul to? How? No matter what he'll be linked to the event that ripped me apart.

Fates are cruel indeed.

Because even with those thoughts in mind, the moment I open my eyes, a single glance at Nico's dark eyes pulled me by my end-strings. A single glance at the eyes that used to be so guarded and unyielding, that are now open, hopeful, unbelievably beautiful... I'm unraveling. My heart appearing under the unraveling shield of so-called "logic".

"I love you too."

My lips spill out the words and I can see Nico's eyes come closer... closer...

My own eyes close as I feel his lips touch mine. I can feel a smile appear as he kisses me.

My heart was unraveling. All I can feel is joy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

We decide to stay in the field the rest of the day. Just lying on the sot grass.

"Heh..." Nico chuckles softly.

I look at him from my spot, "What is it, Hellboy?"

"I remembered why I'm even here in the first place." he answered, and similarly, I'm reminded I'm supposed to have a mission.

"Yeah?" I say calmly, "What is it."

"I'm supposed to look for this evil dead guy." he says, "Part of his soul escaped the Underworld."

I snort and tease him playfully, "Well, apparently, you haven't made progress 'cause you spent too much time ogling me."

"Heh," he turns to me and leans in, "Strangely, I don't really care."

"Hmmm..." I hum as he pecks my cheek, "However, I'd care very much if your father kills you."

He nods and gives me a serious look, "Then, I will take my task seriously for you, my lady."

I laugh, "Shut up, dork."

He grins, "No way if I can make you laugh."

So we just ramble on like that for the rest of the day, forgetting about what we were sent here to do in the first place. As we lie in the grass, I'm completely happy.

So why do I feel like something's going to go wrong soon?

000 Voldemort 000

I can feel her heart soften as she reveals her true feelings for the dark boy.

I laugh silently, my plans are coming together... Oh, how unfortunate this girl is. A tragic story, one I can somehow connect with. Lost parents... unforgiving peers.

However, this cannot stop me, the Dark Lord, from coming to power. No, no, no.

Luckily for me, that silly Titan wasn't too protective of his secrets. The soul-binding and body-shifting magic he used on that blonde boy has proven to be quite useful. Now, I know the girl's thought... most importantly, I know her desires.

Now that her true feelings are revealed to herself, the boy will be most useful.

My domination over the Wizarding World is close at hand. Yes... yes... I can wipe out those stupid muggles and muggle-borns in the power of the girl's pinkie finger!

Yes... yes... all I need to do is get the rest of myself free. My control will be complete then. My power is lacking right now. But, what did I expect? I am only an eighth -an eighth!- of my true being. This would have been enough if that cursed Potter didn't attack me with myself in him.

And, anyway, how could I leave a part of me behind? I, Lord Voldemort, am destined to rule. No part of me should be held back! Not even a quadrillionth! For my victory over those filthy mortals to be complete, my victory over the world my mudblooded father lived in, I should be complete when ruling.

I am Lord Voldemort, the realm of death cannot stop me. So close...

Ha... haha... hahaha! Yes, the world of perfection is so close at hand!

My soul... Yes, the boy will prove most useful. Very, very useful indeed.

Now... to hone my plan on unraveling the girl... Unraveling her until she has no choice but to obey me.

No choice unless she wants her loved one destroyed..._ most useful._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look! A rare early chapter appeared! Woohoo! Now... since I was nice... can you guys review?**_  
><em>


	24. Quirky Ravenclaws & Medical Firewhiskey

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP. I do, however, have run out of even slightly random ideas of how to make this disclaimer less boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Quirky Ravenclaws and Medical Firewhiskey~<strong>

000** Jiana** 000

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione," I call out to the two older girls, "I'm gonna head to the Three Broomsticks first."

They answer back with "Mmm-hmmm", still concentrated on finding some ingredients for a party they planned that night. I, personally, can't believe they haven't gotten everything yet. But, whatever.

I head to the shop that wasn't as full as usual because most of the guys took their dates to the pink shop down the street. Which was sweet, but I'm sure the guys would have much more fun elsewhere.

The curiously quirky Ravenclaw side of me wondered what was the average number of people who go to the Three Broomsticks on "normal" Hogsmeade days and how much that lowered on "holiday" Hogsmeade days. I started to calculate how large the Three Broomsticks was and how many people it could contain, making a note to myself to estimate how packed it would be on "normal" days.

Lost in thought, I slam into a lean brown-haired boy. The other exchange student I'd seen with Ali.

"Your the guy with Nico when Ali got attacked!" I exclaim suddenly.

He blinks at me, "Um... and your... Ali's- I mean, Alisa's ... best friend."

His tone felt... off. Like he felt something about me being Ali's best friend, but it might seem rude to think that way. Or something

"Yeah, problem?" I say, not liking his strange tone.

"No, well, um, never mind. Sorry." he says before straightening and smiling a bit, "I'm Kale, Kale Amante. Uh, I never really got your name."

"Uh... Jiana." he looks... looks... er... Wait, aren't I supposed to be saying something?, "Jiana Grayson."

"You heading to the um... Three Broomsticks?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, still a bit stunned at his strangely white teeth that looked out of place next to the rest of him.

Very, very out of place next to the oil-smudged cheekbones and worn jacket. Even more to the steam-punk goggles pushed back against dusty-brown hair. Although his brown obviously faux-fur boots seemed clean. Maybe because of the snow?

"Well, I'm supposed to go there too but..." he looks embarrassed, "I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"Oh, sure." I say, "Come on, it's over there."

We walk in silence. I hate silence. So I try to start a conversation with the first thing I think of, "What's with the grunge look?"

I mental slap myself. What the heck, Jiana? Stupid move, much?

I look to him casually but he doesn't seem to care that I've just insulted his whole wardrobe in one word-vomit move.

He just shrugs before answering, "I don't buy many new clothes 'cause I'm usually in my... mechanic outfit. I bought this... three years ago? Maybe?"

I look at him, stunned,_ who can survive that long without shopping?_

"Uh... me?" he says suddenly, as if he read my mind.

"I didn't read your mind, your thinking out loud."

I yelp, "S-s-sorry."

He just chuckles, "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm not offended or anything by what you said."

We get to the Three Broomsticks where everybody was supposed to go to before we go back to Hogwarts. Through the window, I see Ali and the guy who's probably totally crushing on her, Nico. (Ali's probably crushing on him too, she's just seriously in denial.)

My eyes widen when I see the soft look on Ali's face. Nico looks up and laughs at Ali's dazed look, he flicks her forehead lightly and says something which causes Ali to blush, roll her eyes and break into a wide grin. All in that order.

"Aww," I say, "Ali finally accepted it!"

I squeal, turning to Kale, but, immediately, my grin fades when I see his face. His features look angry, but his eyes were completely downcast.

"Um..." he mutters to, "I just realized... I gotta call some of my sibs back home. Uh... nice meeting ya. Bye..."

He turns quickly, obviously hurt by what he saw. I don't really understand much, I knew he had a crush on Ali a bit, but I didn't think to this level. His eyes flash back to my mind and I find myself following him.

After a few feet, I grab his sleeve.

"Um... yes?" he asks, looking at me with the look you give strangers before telling them, _Can I help you?_

I stare at him for a second, not entirely sure what possessed me to grab his sleeve. "Um... I don't like lying. I think you should be honest with everyone. Even if it's a person you sort of only met. Um..."

If this were some kind of weirdo romance novel, Kale would smile sadly, tell me to follow him, tell me what's wrong and have a moment together before realizing we love each other and all that crap.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), it isn't.

"Yeah?" He says rather angrily, "Well, people I just meet should mind their own business!"

I'm startled, and my logical Ravenclaw side told me he's right but my rather competitive, highly emotional and, dare I say, Gryffindor-like side overwhelmed it. "Well, too bad! I already crossed the mind my own business line!"

He glares at me, "Then stop now before you don't cross the 'I don't care if you're a girl, leave me alone before I kill you' line!"

I glare back, "No."

We continue our glaring contest when a sort of panicking Nico slams into us.

We fall to the snow, both our mouths open in protest before we realize _why_ Nico's panicking.

"Jia-poo!" the familiar yet unfamiliar voice of my best friend breaks my daze, "Wotcha doin' with Kale? Y'know... there's this weirdo voice-y thingy in ma head. It's al hissss an- ooh! Snow! Wheee!"

Kale and I look at a flabbergasted and confused Nico...

"She... um... took this bottle labeled Evershine Magical Mischief and drank half of it." he says, staring disbelievingly at the obviously drunk girl playing in the snow and hissing like a snake. "Right after she requested a bottle of firewhiskey."

"Why?" I ask, "She hates drink because of her dad."

"She got a headache and Madame Rose said a diluted half-cup of firewhiskey might help. She refused immediately at first, but I think her headache became seriously bad 'cause she was pretty much paralyzed by the time she let me force the drink down her throat."

I blink at his story, then, taking Alisa by the arm just as Nico was about to, I say what's on my mind, "That wasn't a normal headache, was it?"

"Probably not." Nico replies, grimacing.

"What happened before she asked for the drink?" I say as we try to get the now unconscious Alisa to a chair Kale brought out.

Nico grimaces even more, "She was glowing green."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rather late, but not as late as usual. You're welcome. Now, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!**


	25. Scents and Snakes

**Disclaimer: What? Me? Own PJO or HP? No.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Scents and Snakes~<strong>

000 **Alisa** 000

My mug of butterbeer sits untouched in front of me as I stare at the dark-haired boy I.. l-l-love. I'll probably never get used to thinking that. After all, a demigod usually always wonders if true love exists. Having half of something that should be a pair does that to you. Parents that should be there aren't. Love that should be there isn't.

Bitterness that shouldn't be there is.

Gods are cruel like that.

Nico turns around, holding another mug for himself. He sits across me, grinning in such rare goofy way that my thoughts stop cold and a smile slips sneakily onto my face.

"Your drink will evaporate if you keep staring at me." He says teasingly, but the faint blush on his olive-tinted skin gave away his feelings.

I take a sip from my glass and, as I put it down, I retort, "You'll turn into a tomato if you keep blushing around me."

He was too adorable, how couldn't I tease him?

"I don't mind." he says, grinning, "As long as I'm around you."

I roll my eyes to hide the heat that was coming to my face, "But I would, I hate tomatoes."

He laughs and we lapse into a comfortable silence. Completely fine even though we're doing absolutely nothing.

I'm absolutely freaking_ happy_, and I'm not doing _anything! _Happy. After a disturbingly long amount of time. With the guy I used to want to_ kill_.

The world's freaking _insane_.

But who cares?! I'm _H-A-P-P-Y_.

_For now... sssilly child..._

I freeze internally._ Wh-who the hell are you, anyway?!_ I yell shakily in my mind.

A soft hiss echoes, _I... I am the person that can make your nightmares come true..._

_What are you talking about?_ I ask, trying not to show my emotions on my face.

_The child in front of you..._ he hisses softly. _He will_ die_ if you don't do as I say_.

I growl internally,_ Lies!_

He laughs, an eery_ kukuku..._ kind of laugh, _I am in your head child. I healed you. Don't you think I can just as easily destroy anyone you have a connection too? You might not feel it child, but I can feel the thread that ties you two together. What do silly mortals call it? The red thread of fate? Here... I'll show you... kukuku..._

Suddenly, my head pounds lightly, and I close my eyes involuntarily.

"Alisa? You okay?" A worried Nico asks.

I open my eyes and I try to keep from yelping in surprise as the world turn into a black-and-white movie, "Fine, just... a headache."

My eyes drift down and everywhere threads of every color appear. Threads that connected people.

My eyes follow a short red thread that curled around my pinkie to the person directly in front of me. Nico.

The thread glowed pink and pulsed in tune to my heartbeat.

Watch, girl... let me show you what I can do. He whispers.

He pushes his consciousness forward and a greenish glow appears at my end of the thread, moving quickly towards Nico. I pull back my hand, trying to keep it away from the olive-skinned boy, but the green sped along.

As soon as the glow touched Nico's end, he flinches and coughs lightly. The fact that he _flinched_ is what really pushes me over the edge.

_No, no, no, no, no...!_ I moan, and my head throbs in tune to the voice's laughter.

_See, child?_ he says tauntingly, _I can do_ anything_ to him._

His laughs grow louder until it's the only thing that I can hear. My head throbs, growing more painful as his laughing assaults my brain and bounces in my head.

I feel a glass push against my lips. The smell of the whatever is inside is familiar enough to me for me to know that it's alcohol. I push it away instinctively, the throbbing sharpening at my body's movement.

I don't know what's happening, I'm sure I'm moaning because my throat hurts and I feel my vocal chords vibrate but I can't hear anything except for the voice's eery laughter.

Flesh presses against my lips and a flow of liquid is forced down my throat.

The throbbing pain dulls significantly.

A glass is pushed to my hand again and I accept it this time, gulping down the contents. My mouth's burning and I realize it's firewhiskey. The drink leaves a bitterness on my tongue and I reach for a bottle of clear liquid, gulping down whatever it was.

My mind's blurring but at least the pain stopped. I feel myself giggle and I collapse in the ready arms of someone familiar. I can't think but the only thing I know right now is that this smell is something I need. I pull my sluggish arms around the lean body of the owner of the scent and purr contentedly as I nuzzle the soft cloth the owner's wearing.

I feel my body being lifted, for a second, a growl escapes my lips at whoever dared remove me from the scent, but I realize it was the scent himself. He wrapped an arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder, half-dragging me. I rub the skin of his neck... I think.

Suddenly, it's cold and I shiver, rubbing my face deeper into the folds of his clothes.

Just as suddenly as the cold came, I think we slam into a pair of bodies. Both scents are familiar, but I think I babble something to the one closest to me.

I trip and land on the ground, my fingers curling around soft... soft... snow!

I laugh and babble something again as the snow wraps around my fingers.

My arms are lifted and they land on the shoulders of the familiar scents. I feel very cold against their warm bodies and that same warmth makes me feel sleepy.

I slip into unconsciousness just as a solid piece of wood appears beneath me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, not as late as usual since I updated in the same month (unlike before), next week are finals so I might not update again 'till Friday of the week after.**


	26. Of Colors and Decisions

**Disclaimer: What? Me? Own PJO or HP? No.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Of Colors and Decisions~<strong>

000 **Alisa** 000

I wake up to a flurry of red and gold. _Gods, my head is throbbing_. The colors blurred together in my still-half-closed eyes._ Probably the Gryffindor common room,_ I think as I re-close my eyes. The headache thumps under my eyelids and I feel like shit. I'm already awake so I knew there probably wasn't any chance of falling back to full sleep mode so I survey my surroundings as best as I can without vision. Because vision hurts like shit right now.

The first thing I notice is that under my head lies something that definitely isn't my pillow. For one, it just moved, and another, I could feel denim scratching the base of my neck lightly.

I open my eyes, a bad mood for two reasons. One, headache. And two, instead of colors, black-and-white greets me. A yelp catches in my throat and I force it down before it comes out. I blink and the colors come back. Blink. Grey-scale. Blink. Colored. Blink. Grey-scale. Did I mention that I'm an idiot for blinking so much? Gah, my head hurts.

_Shit_, I think, _did that voice do this?_

I don't see any mystical threads of fate but that may be because I'm lying down.

I take a few seconds to adjust to the color-switching and blink into full-color mode to finally survey my surroundings and figure out just who am I sleeping o-

Oh, it's Nico. Of course it is. My heart starts thumping again. _Keep your goddamn cool_. _You have a fucking horrendous headache, and your heartbeat's just making it worse._

I wait for him to notice my... awakening? That sound too cool to be a word for me waking up after a delirious drunk-babble into a retarded magical hangover. Anyway, he doesn't respond at all to my eyes opening so I reach out and... stretch his cheek. Don't ask me why, I just really, really wanted to for some reason. Plus, my mental capabilities are still in hangover mode.

I realize he's asleep because he just mumbles incoherent words instead of pushing my hand away and asking what in Hades was I doing pinching his cheek like a weirdo aunt. I look around and see that nobody's in the room. Strange. I look outside and it's dark. Like, really dark. Even the lights in the common room are dim and that's when I realized it's probably around 3 in the morning. Too late for any Hogwarts nightcrawlers, too early for the ones who wake up before sunrise.

I push myself up, flinching slightly as the throbbing responds to my movement. I settle myself on Nico's lap and the world is gray again. I examine the thread around my pinkie, it rings around my finger twice and pools in the space between us before twirling twice around Nico's finger. _I have to decide soon..._ I think to myself, but really, I've pretty much already decided. _I'm never gonna let anyone die on me again._

Nico's shirt's loose and baggy, revealing a bit of his collarbone. His arms are crossed under his chest and his head is bowing forward. Probably not the most comfortable position to sleep in, but he did it for me. I smile sadly and turn so that I facing him. I lift his head and make it so that his forehead touches mine.

I could see everything from this perspective.

The soft lines of his eyelashes contrasting against his pale olive-ish skin. The strands of hair that curled around his face. The sharp lines of his jaw and the soft flesh of his lips.

My eyes prickle as I reach out and wrap my arms around his neck. I bury myself in the hollow, my lips touching the top of his collarbone. Something warm and wet stains his cool skin and I realize tears are dripping.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him, knowing what I'm about to do is going to leave a hole in his heart, "I'm sorry, Nico."

I retreat slightly and press a kiss against his lips. "I love you, and I know this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me."

I stand in front of him and place my palms against his temples. Slowly, I command the shadows around us and I wrap us in the darkness and the realm of the night. Here I had power to control everything. Here, my strength lies.

Here, I will stop Nico from following me when he wakes up, or at least delay him enough so that he can't stop me in the end.

I laugh a little and whisper, "You're going to hate me for this."

Tentacles that I've gotten used to using wrap around his limbs and neck. Slowly, I drain his power. The tentacles pulse with energy, and I retract them before they kill him, but only before I became sure that he won't have the energy to travel.

I command the shadow realm away and leave Nico on the couch. I press one last kiss against his cheek and climb to my room.

I change into a comfortable outfit. A simple shirt and sweat-pants with my jacket tied around my waist. I also put my hair in a tight bun. Finally, I take off my necklace-sword and wrap the chain around my wrist. It'll be much easier to summon like this.

I decide to take a backpack and fill it with some ambrosia, nectar and some normal food. A single change of clothes and my mom's amulet is placed on the bottom, underneath the god and human food.

I'm about to leave through the window when I decide I might as well take my wand with me. Magic costs little energy, much easier to use than the shadow-tentacles. I'll need it after I leave the castle.

Finally ready, I dive out the window and make a Shadowtravel-portal right before I hit the ground. I find myself in the outskirts of Hogsmeade when I get out of the portal.

I walk apparate a mile away from there and sit under a small patch of trees I find. I close my eyes and try to contact the snake-voice.

_Hey, hissy, are you there?_ I ask in my thoughts.

The eery laugh echoes and he answers, _You have decccided well, child, now are you ready for my inssstructionsss?_

_Yeah, yeah,_ I say to him, tired of his strange speaking-manner,_ just tell me what to do._

Very_ well,_ he says, _go to the Underworld._

_Can you just answer one question for me?_ I ask him.

_Fine,_ he says in a voice with an undertone of confusion,_ what is it?_

_You're Voldemort, right?_ I ask him. I figured it was him when I thought about our conversations. Though he didn't really reveal himself, it doesn't take a genius to notice.

_Yes. Yes, I am_, he says, _and yet you still follow me, child?_

_Yeah,_ I say as I prepare to Shadowtravel to the Underworld, _You'll be beaten too, someday, so as long as Nico's alive, it's fine._

He laughs again,_ You're very blunt. It intrigues me._

I shrug,_ You're in my head, whether I say it or not, you'll know._

_True,_ he muses, _In different circumstances, child, I feel that we might've become companions._

_Maybe,_ I say,_ but we're not. Right now, I'm your errand girl and we're going to the Underworld._

And with that, I jump through the now-ready portal-to-the-Underworld. You can cue the death march now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm back! Final stretch is in view, everybody! I'm both sad and happy, right now. I've been meaning to end this 'cause my Muse has been spouting so many story ideas lately. I think I'll explode if I don't write them soon, but for you guys, I'll hold it off until ATB is done.  
><strong>


	27. The Death March

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.  
><strong>

**Note: Lots of swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Death March~<strong>

000 **Nico** 000

Waking up unnaturally is not fun.

Waking up unnaturally and finding yourself hungry and tired beyond belief is even less fun.

Waking up with all of that plus the fact that the love you finally, finally got a day ago is _gone_ is just the fucking icing on top of a shit cake of not fucking fun.

Which simply means I woke up feeling like a shitty piece of an even shittier cake.

I find myself lying down, somebody's calling my name and I'm just about to start getting u- _Fuck. I guess I shouldn't start moving anytime soon._ I think to myself as a sharp pain shoots up my spine when I attempt to move my arms.

I feel like I haven't slept in weeks even though I just woke up. I've got this throbbing headache you get when you lack sleep. Plus I'm fucking starving.

"Nico! Get up! Alisa's disappeared!" that girl, Jiana, says as she starts hysterically shaking me and I feel my throat vibrate in a pained groan.

"I. Can't. Motherfucking. Move." I say each word slowly and clearly since my mouth is slightly muffled by the couch cushions. "No... Energy..."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, still hysterical, "Get up!"

She pulls my limp body and I moan. She manages to keep my body in a sort-of sitting position and when I open my eyes (which I can't even fully open because, gods, I'm. Seriously. Fucking. T-I-R-E-D.) I feel sudden and immediate exhaustion. Jiana grunts, "What the fuck happened to you, di Angelo?"

"More importantly," Amante, the little shit, grabs my shoulders and proceeds to yell, amplifying the already fucking painful headache, "What happened to Alisa?!"

I don't respond other than to shut my eyes because, shit, the light from the fireplace burned like the sun. I don't respond mostly because I'm slowly suspecting Alisa's disappearance and my lack of energy are connected somehow.

"Di Angelo!" Amante continues yelling and the sound is just painful for me, "Do you even_ care_?"

"Fuck. You." I wheeze out, trying to think through the headache and the largely tempting part of my brain telling me to shut up and fall asleep.

"What?" Amante yells, "Get up you insufferable asshole!"

"Fuckass. Get Percy." I wheeze calmly, not listening to him.

"Get up!" he shakes me harder, which aggravates me more, "Get up!"

"Get Percy, you Fuckass!" I manage to open my eyes a little more and glare at him.

He growls, "Fine. Watch him, Jiana."

A few minutes after, Percy and Annabeth come in, Amante right behind them.

"What happened to you, Nico? You look like death... or at least, more so than usual." Percy says, crouching in front of me.

"Completely... fucking... drained." I croak out in a raspy voice. "Think... might be... Ali's doing..."

Annabeth pulls out a small can of nectar and slowly let it slide down my throat.

It gives me enough energy to manage choking down two small bars of ambrosia.

As soon as I swallow the second bar, Annabeth gets me to stand up and asks, "Why do you think the girl has anything to do with it?"

I shake my head to keep me more alert and answer, "I feel drained of power, somebody meant to drain my energy and they used a power I'm familiar with, so I didn't wake up. And the only magic I'd not expect to go against me is shadow-magic."

"Can't it be a shadow-using wizard?" Jiana asks.

I shake my head, "Wand-shadow-magic feels different, off somehow. I'd definitely notice that, the thing that drained me, it was true shadow-magic, and I've only seen one person other than me use it. Alisa."

"What has that got to do with her disappearance?" Kale asks slightly more calmly than before.

"Give me a second, fucktard." I say, "You remember that weirdo blonde kid that put her in a coma?"

He nods, "Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't seen him since."

I look at him grimly, "That's 'cause the kid's dead. His body was possessed and when he hit Alisa with that spell, the soul possessing his came into Ali, but his own soul was too connected with the possessor, his soul was literally ripped out of his fucking body and his physical body disintegrated. He's essentially a ghost now, probably a pretty weak one since I haven't seen him either. That's what the visible ghosts are, souls ripped out before their time. Souls ripped out, usually by magic."

"Thanks for the necromancy lesson, but Alisa, remember?" Jiana says.

"I was getting to that." I say irritably, "I think whatever possessed Alisa hasn't taken control of her body 'cause she's too connected to both the Underworld and the Living one. He needs his entire soul to control such a strong demigod. He somehow got her to go to the Underworld."

"A soul that isn't complete?" Jiana stares at me unbelieving, simply because of the implications.

"Yeah. Your idiotic Lord Voldemort is leading Alisa in a death march." I grin humorlessly, "Ironically it's my job to get him back to the Underworld. Now, he's doing it himself."

000** Alisa** 000

"We're here." I say to no-one in particular, except Voldemort, but he's in my head so that doesn't really matter.

Good, good, follow the path I'm sending you.

I walk forward, letting his thought-map guide me to what will most likely end in my death.

As I go on, I think to how, at the beginning of my year at Hogwarts, I was sent to do some important mission.

I felt sorry, and sent an apology to Hecate in my head. She was, after all, the one that got me out of that god-awful place my mother called her home.

I also felt a slightly bitter sadness at the thought of my mother. I wonder how she's doing. Is she thinking of me? I feel bad that after she took me in, I'd been sort of a bitch to her. Mostly because she fucking broke my dad, something she could only be half-blamed for since it was an all-encompassing rule that the divine side of my parentage couldn't take care of me. But then, she could have been nicer about it and not show off her relationship with her immortal lover. I tell her that I'm sorry in my head, sorry that we couldn't build a relationship. I think of my step-father, he's pretty nice. I tell him that I don't hate him in my head and that in different circumstances, I might have actually accepted him. I don't send my father any thoughts because I think of him every day and I have nothing more to say really, I'll see him soon, I guess. Unless I end up in the Fields of Punishment for resurrecting a manic asshole.

Lastly, I think of Nico. I run through my memories of him and contemplate the irony of my once-enemy turned love-of-my-life. I kind of wish my mom hadn't met me in the forest four years ago. Maybe I could've had Nico for a much longer time. But then, I might've gone suicidal without my mom teaching me how to fight.

Soon, I arrive at my destination. It's a small, barren and grey patch of land with a large square-shaped building rising up from it. Skeleton guards, very large, probably from a half-giant skeleton guards are beside the iron gate. I cover myself in shadows and walk past the unsuspecting guards.

_How nostalgic,_ Voldemort's voice hisses venomously,_ I wonder if my guards miss me yet? Did you know this place was built especially for me?_

I shrug and keep walking, arriving at a circular room with eight prison cells. Each cell had a man in chains, all the men seemed to be the same person, except each was older than the last with the last being a grotesquely mutated baby version, it didn't hang in chains. It floated in a strange tank in the middle of it's cell. Only one was empty. The second-to-the-last one.

They all hung in a defeated position as large black birds pecked at their ever-regenerating skin except for the baby one which seemed to be torturing itself based on it's soft mewls. Unless the tank water was some kind of poison.

_Open them all._

I make quick work of the skeletons around me, certain death seemed to motivate me to just get the fucking job done.

I twist shadow-tentacles at the bars of the cells and the chains of each as well as the tank of the last. They squeeze and squeeze and squeeze until all breaks and the partial soul in each slumps down.

I take up the grotesque mewling baby first, mostly because this seemed the easiest to deal with.

_Accept the soul into your body._

I give the strange thing permission to enter and a pair of slender fingers erupt from my stomach and pull it in. A wave of nausea hits me and I stumble to the first cell.

I take the young man's head in my hands when, suddenly, he speaks, "Why are you doing this?"

Surprise leads me to let go of him, "Why do you care?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe because I have some form of humanity in this form of my soul?"

My fingers shake, "Then can I ask you give me an Unbreakable Vow? Your other self promised he wouldn't do it, but, as you said, only this form of your soul has the humanity. Promises are easy to break."

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't mind. I'll _be_ you soon enough."

"Your more negotiable than I thought you'd be." I say.

He just laughs, "I guess there's something of myself in you that doesn't happen to be two-eights of my soul that I see."

I grab my wand, "I guess we can't exactly do this properly since we don't have a third wizard."

He looks at me strangely, "A third wizard isn't exactly needed if a member of the party is of Hecate's original blessing."

"Heh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know of Lady Hecate." I shake my head. "Come on, then."

I grab his arm and he grabs mine, "You, Tom Marvolo Riddle and any of your other selves will never let Nico di Angelo suffer. Do you accept this Unbreakable Vow on threat to your entire being?"

Threads of gold curl around our connected arms as he speaks to seal the binding permanently.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You essentially got two chapters here since I was about to cut it off like 900 words ago. It's also essentially my "Gaaah, I'm tired of saying sorry but I'm just really sorry!" For slight relief at my chapter updates, you probably only have to wait for one or two more. Review, please!  
><strong>


	28. Shutting Down and Starting Up Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP. I do, however, have run out of even slightly random ideas of how to make this disclaimer less boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Shutting Down and Starting Up Again~<strong>

000 **Nico** 000

The Gray Sister's taxi screeches to a stop as Annabeth gives them three extra drachmas for operating in England.

"Heeheehee!" The sister with the eye chuckles as the one nearest to Annabeth takes the coins, "We didn't do it for money, dearie, we did it because the world'll end if we don't!"

And with that haunting thought, they disappear in a trail of dust.

"Well, where's the gateway, Nico?"

"Just... put a drachma on that rock." I say pointing to a large boulder blocking an entrance to the Underworld, it used to be the main entrance when the "West" was in England, but now it's just a remnant side entrance. It'll probably lead us into the outskirts of the Underworld.

The boulder disappears and a flash of light surrounds us as we enter. The next thing we see is a large cube-like building in the middle of a field. Strange thing is, there's not a spirit in sight.

We all walk towards the building. When we get to where the door's supposed to be, we just see a large gaping hole, bits of what used to be there littering the surrounding area.

"Shit, we're too late, aren't we?" Percy mutters grimly.

No, no, no, no, no.

An explosion rings out behind us, I turn to see dust settling at the end of a large, tentacled _thing_.

_Alisa._

000** Alisa** 000

I breathe heavily as Voldemort takes over again and starts to use my powers to create chaos in the Underworld.

Spells fired off of the wand I can't control. Voldemort might not feel the power-drain, but I can feel my core slowly dying.

Each part of Voldemort screams within me. Each soul piece was different from each other as they had split from their origin and experienced different things. The soul that once wanted to be completely part of a world he loved. The part that wanted his revenge. The part that didn't grow since a certain 31st of October.

Turmoil brewed and I could feel my own soul slowly tearing apart as each of his pieces' opinions diverted from what the others wanted. It was like being sliced apart and you couldn't even fight it because it wasn't happening physically.

I pray to the gods that my plan'll work as I call out through the Shadow Realms. I wish Nico was here, one last time, I wish I could see his face.

Energy that lodged withing my soul leaking out in bursts of sparks and fire. And pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Another burst of power is released from my core, this one substantially larger than the others, and it results in a large gaping hole in the fields of Asphodel.

000 **Nico** 000

I try to fight my way through the forest of dark tentacles, I can faintly see Alisa's silhouette in the middle. Sparks fly around her and she seems conflicted. One second, she's curling into herself, and the next her body arches out, fighting an invisible monster.

I scream her name as I come nearer.

She seems to notice my presence, but instead of her usual snark, a defeated look shadows her face before turning into a snake-like grin. "I should thank you, little Death boy, you've made this possible."

Her voice seemed morphed, echoing around her normal voice was a million hissing snakes.

She floats down through the shadows around her until she hovers in front of me, her face just inches from mine. So familiar yet unfamiliar.

"Would you like one last gift from your little mate? I can't kill you, but after I'm done with the girl, you'll just kill yourself. Would you like one last word with her?"

I stare horrified as she cackles and bursts into light before collapsing into me.

"Hades, Starshine, snap out of it." I say, as I try shaking her. "Starshine?"

She stays still in my arms.

My eyes widen, "Fuck that, you think I can do that?"

She doesn't respond.

"Alisa! Don't you _dare_ die on me, goddammit. _Don't. Fucking. Die. On. Me._ I will forcibly give you _every ounce_ of power I have right now, so help me, I will forcibly fucking give it to you like how some people forcibly gives medicine through open-mouth not exactly kisses and it's disgusting and gross but it does it's goddamn job. Is that what you want, goddammit? _You want me to forcibly feed you my fucking life force_?!" I'm shaking her the way you really shouldn't shake someone but I can't do anything else because she's limp in my arms and I could feel her soul draining away. "Alisa, goddammit, wake up!"

"Nico..." her voice washes over me.

"Shit. Alisa! I'm here, don't worry about snake-dude. Shit, you hurt anywhere?"

She chuckles, "Not in a place you can heal with Ambrosia..."

"Shit. Don't worry, I'll... I'll get you out of here..." I'm just vomiting out words right now as I try to move her, but she flinches and I freeze before looking at her again, "Shit, sorry."

She shakes her head, looks up sadly and whispers, "No,_ I'm_ sorry, Nico."

And just like that, something whisks her soul from her body. I get up, ready to fight and I'm faced with... Death.

"Hello, boy." he says, detached, my hands are shaking as I look at his hands, the small orbs floating above them. One looked like it was doused in ink, underneath the dark wisps of black was a sickly green. It stretched and bubbled in Death's hand. I didn't care about that one.

No, the one I can't believe I'm looking at glows a slight purple. It gives off a dim light and a tangled bunch of black tentacles moved underneath the supposed surface.

"Give her back..." I say, lifelessly, just like the body in my arms, "Give her back to me."

"I can't. She was the one who called me." he turns with the souls pulsing above his fingers.

I take a few seconds to separate his words into an understandable sentence, "What?"

"She called me, child, she could've lived on with her soul stuck to the snake-man's, but she chose, instead, for me to rip both apart while still possible."

His words echo around me.

I drop to my knees, and he's telling me something about Voldemort's soul not being able to escape again because of some magic vow or some shit but I just kneel there.

It didn't matter to me.

The point was that he escaped once and Alisa's gone because of it.

Alisa's _gone._

_Alisa's_ gone.

_She's gone._

Gone.

_Gone._

No.

_No._

I shut down.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I wake up two days, four hours, and twelve minutes later.

Two days, fours hours and thirteen minutes since Alisa died.

I feel nothing. Not when Percy and Annabeth give me so much Ambrosia and Nectar that my physical body's complaining. Not when Amante's screaming at me, asking me what the fuck happened and why'd I let her die. Not even when he says it's all my fault.

Nothing.

She won't let me see her.

She's resisting my call. Disappearing whenever I go to the Underworld.

Why won't she let me see her?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It's exactly one year later that I see her again. Sort-of.

A large lizard thing found me. Ever since she died, I've never really done anything. Slow movements in training, it's strange I survived even a year in this condition.

Apparently, a year is all I get when the lizard strikes at my throat. My muscles too stiff to avoid or block.

I'm almost happy to think I might be able to see her again.

I hear her scream, loud and afraid, and the next thing I know I'm two feet away and the monster's dust.

My eyes widen when I see her slightly translucent face, twisted in anger, "Goddammit, are you fucking suicidal?"

I smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay everybody! It's done! Voldemort's gone and it's the end, except for one more epilogue chapter. I... I feel relieved that it's finally so close to being done. Anyway, please review :D**


	29. I Guess It Had To Happen Sometime

**Disclaimer: I seriously, seriously, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or anything related whether characters, places, or spells. Just the crap I made up and slammed into their world/s.  
><strong>

**Warning: Pretty much fluff, fluff and more senseless fluffy fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>~I Guess It Had To Happen Sometime~<strong>

000 **Nico** 000

My feet are bare and it doesn't matter because the grass in this place is so, so soft.

I feel myself revitalizing with every step. The body weary with time slowly rolling back to the spring of youth.

It's been one day since I died. Nothing tragic, just death in my sleep at the age of... I dunno, 69 not counting the 60 or so other years spent in the Lotus Hotel.

It was nice that I reached that age, after all the top life-expectancy for me was... 15?

I lay in the fields around Elysium. Reveling in the un-stiff body of a young adult.

"Nico?" a voice whispers to me.

I open my eyes and grin that would be described as "shit-eating". The positive kind of "shit-eating".

"Hey, Ali, miss me?" I say. I guess I should be more excited. After all, the last I saw of her was when she ranted at me about being a "suicidal bastard who can't take care of his own fucking life, which, by the way, I saved for you! I mean, really, death by lizard claw because this asshole stopped living when his new girlfriend died for him wouldn't look very good on an obituary!", but the knowledge that I'll be with her, from now on, for eternity calmed me.

She rolls her eyes but still smiles at me, "From the moment I left."

"That's a long time, Starshine, sure you haven't found someone new in the scores of the Underworld?" I ask, in a voice that rang with casual nonchalance, but I was really, really worried about her finding someone else.

(For the morons who cant figure it out, no, I have not fallen in love with anybody else.)

She shakes her head, "Shouldn't I be asking you, Hellboy?"

I pull her down so that she's kneeling over me from behind, "I can't cheat on my girlfriend."

She smiles, "Isn't that a bit silly, Hellboy, from a mortal's view, I'm still 17 and you're what, 69?"

"To hell with mortal morals." I say, pulling her down further so that our noses touch, "I've waited fifty two years to meet you again. Fifty two fucking years because you just wouldn't let me die with the helluva guilt trips you gave me. _I saved your life, Nico, why aren't you using it properly?"_ I pitch my voice higher in a cheap imitation of her melodic voice,"Fifty two fucking years. That's six-hundred and twenty four months. Two-thousand four hundred and ninety six weeks. Seventeen thousand four hundred and seventy two days. You're in a load of debt, Starshine."

"How'd you like me to repay you, Hellboy?" she says, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Well, we could start with this." I say, pulling her even closer so that our lips touch. The kiss was chaste, sealing that, yes, I'm really still in love with you. "One out of seventeen thousand four hundred and seventy two. You should know I was planning to kiss you every day after we got together. Also, that extends to the after life, so that adds two more since you didn't see me yester-."

She laughs and leans closer pressing her lips with mine, interrupting me. "Talk less, moron."

"That doesn't count, _you_ kissed me."

"What happens when you hit the last one?" she asks, still smiling.

I look into her eyes, gods, how I missed them, "You decide."

She hummed, "Well then, kiss me faster, stupid, I wanna have my way with you."

I pull up into a sitting position and face her. I hook a hand around her hip and pull her closer, "That can be arranged."

I press my lips to her again, this time I licked her lower lip causing her to gasp and pull away. A blush splattered across her cheeks.

"That doesn't count because you pulled away." I say.

She glares at me before leaning in and nibbling on my lip. (Which, by the way, did not make me whimper with surprise. Nope. Nope.) and mutters, "To hell with the count, I intend you to kiss me more than seventeen thousand whatever times."

I'm about to speak when licks at my exposed teeth and gums... Okay, I actually admit that I might've whimpered that time. "Just shut up and kiss me, Hellboy."

_That can be arranged too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop-de-doo, they're together now! Yay. So... yes, I did kill my own character off. Yes, Nico's dead. That's the reason for the title, he had to die sometime, right?**

**Thank you all for sticking with me. Unless you didn't, but still thanks. Especially to the reviewers, you guys were pretty much the reason I kept going. I didn't want to leave this story mid-plot since so many of my favorites have done that and I don't want to do the same to others.**

**I probably won't write Nico/Anybody anytime soon considering I have, what at least three more stories I haven't gotten to that's posted on Fan ? (And about five I haven't posted...)**

**Anyway, three cheers for the (real) first completed story! (Don't forget to review.)  
><strong>


End file.
